From Kill to kiss
by JoslynCScool
Summary: grimmxichi just another day, wake up go to school fight arrancar... and wake up with one in your bed! WTF! whys ichigo with the vizard? and what the heck is grimmjaw, ulquiorra and yammy doing hanging around? rating from language and kissing. might b more
1. Prologue

Summary- Shinigami are friends, vaizards are weird and the arrancar are enemies. Everything is simple for Ichigo until suddenly he wakes up and thats no longer the story. Love complicates everything as does death and soon Ichigo must find out exactly what everyone wants from him cause everyone seemed to be looking to him for something.

A/N- Hey what up people. I don't know where this idea came from. It was like a fly (...a very interesting fly) that wouldn't go away so I wrote it out. I am alway continuing my stories its just taking me a long time right now with finals. after next week however I'm free so I'll be writing then. Write now here's two chapters to give a little interest to this story. Enjoy!

Also this is rated for cussing, violence and some molestation. The main pairing in it is Grimmjaw and Ichigo (don't know where thats coming from oh well,) It will be a little fluffy or maybe very fluffy I don't know. Don't like gay relations ships or even straight relationships I come up in this story go away. I'm not making you read this so don't make me read your crappy ass flames or complaints. Also no flames please but constructive critisim is a must.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ichigo looked up at the teal haired arrancar. Once again their fight was disrupted by none other then Tousan who at this very minute was ripping through space making a portal back to hueco mundo. Grimmjaw didn't look that happy either as he gave a withering glare at Tousan and an almost longing… ALMOST longing look at the shinigami. Oh how he longed to cripple him right then and there but if it weren't for the fear of hearing Aizen bitching to him again and Tousen incinerating another part of his anatomy like before, Grimmjaw would. However looking at the shinigami, it looked like he wouldn't last much longer and Grimmjaw wanted to prolong the fun. So with a heavy sigh Grimmjaw turned his back on Ichigo.

Ichigo was in pain, but he ignored it. He ignored his body's ruthless screaming at him because he was in so much pain. This was a battle and he was not going to give up that easily. He was about to charge, making his wounds at least five times worse when Grimmjaw sensed his intentions and moved in front of him. Grimmjaw's hand reached out and grabbed Ichigo from around the neck, effectively stopping him. Ichigo fought and tried to bite when suddenly Grimmjaw pulled him forward an inch away from his face and smirked. Ichigo was so caught off guard by how close he was to the arrancar that he stopped fighting. Grimmjaw's reply was to smirk.

"Ya aren't much use if you die on me right now are you?" He sneered. Ichigo 'oomffft' when Grimmjaw quickly eased him to the ground. Grimmjaw looked down on Ichigo who no longer had the strength to get up. He had the strength to keep standing but not stand up. Ichigo glared at Grimmjaw. Somehow the bastard knew that.

"When your done healin' I'll come back to kill ya," Grimmjaw said as he walked off. He gave a quick smirk to the shinigami adding, "ya better put up one hell of a fight or I'll kill ya." And with that he vanished along with Tousan. Ichigo dozed off from pain. Wasn't Grimmjaw going to kill him anyway? Oh well, probably just a stupid arrancar being a stupid arrancar.

Sadly enough, that was one of the last things Ichigo thought before numbness ran through his body like a poison and dragged him off to the world of the dead.


	2. AHHHHH!

Chapter 1-AHHHHHH!

Usually in the morning Ichigo is an extremely observant person. You have to be when Kurosaki Isshin is your father. This particular morning however was one of Ichigo's off days which would probably end with some kind of assault but fortunately Ichigo wasn't at his home. Unfortunately he was about to find out exactly where he was.

The first off thing was that Ichigo felt no pain. After being in a fight with an arrancar Ichigo always woke up in mind bending pain. He thought about that keeping his eyes shut slightly fearing that if he were to open them that he would feel the pain. He decided that if anyone wanted him to wake up they would have to do it themselves cause Ichigo wasn't in the mood. He was shaken out of that thought when suddenly a small gust of warm air blew over his face… wait what? When the hell did he get a heater in his room? Suddenly the bed shifted, but not because of Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes flew open and he was confronted by the image of teal haired man with teal markings under his eyes sleeping next to him. As Ichigo reveled in his newly found position, the arrancars arms wrapped firmly around Ichigo holding him almost possessively. At that point Ichigo started pushing away, fighting with resilience but with no subsistence as he had just waken up and was still in the morning phase.

Grimmjaw instinctively reacted in his sleep to Ichigo's struggling. He began murmuring things Ichigo really wished he hadn't heard and held Ichigo even closer by grabbing his waist and pulling him forward. That movement informed Ichigo that he was completely naked and slightly in pain, and fully awoke him from his stupor.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Was all that Ichigo could really do. There was a burst of spiritual energy from him that sent Grimmjaw flying onto a wall that Ichigo recognized was not part of his room. He began looking immediately for some clothes while keeping an eye on Grimmjaw as well as studying his surroundings. His mind was in chaos as he tried to take it all in. It didn't help the pain he felt in his pack. Usually he could react calmly, but calm is for the people who don't wake up naked with their enemies or in a completely random place.

"What the hell Ichi?" Grimmjaw said, rubbing the part of his head that had hit the wall. Ichigo momentarily forgot his situation when he heard the nickname.

"Ichi? Who the hell are you calling Ichi, bastard?!" Ichigo yelled. He was holding the blankets to cover himself. He had yet to locate some clothes but when he did he was going to be running for the hills. "Why the hell are you here? And why the fuck am I naked?" As Ichigo asked Grimmjaw stood up and Ichigo eyed him suspiciously. Well, at least he had clothes on. Ichigo didn't want to think of what he would be feeling right now if Grimmjaw were in the same state as he was in. That had to say something about whatever just happened… right?

"This is new but I'll work with it," Grimmjaw said smuggly. As Grimmjaw took steps towards Ichigo, Ichigo took steps back. Grimmjaw had quickly gotten Ichigo back to the starting line and pushed him back on to the bed. Ichigo quickly jumped back off the bed away from Grimmjaw who was unfazed by his actions.

"Ichigo I think ya played hard to get long enough," Grimmjaw said picking up the pace towards Ichigo. He grabbed the sheet Ichigo was trying to cover himself with, giving Ichigo a new dilema. He could let go of the sheet and run away from Grimmjaw naked or fall into Grimmjaw's arms who looked very likely of making Ichigo naked anyways. Crap.

"Grimmjaw, stay away from me!" Ichigo snapped trying to distance himself. It wasn't working. "Wheres my clothes?!" Ichigo yelled in frustration. Grimmjaw stopped advancing but didn't stop smirking. All Ichigo could think of was the calm before the storm…

"Ya didn't bring any," Grimmjaw said. Ichigo gaped at him wanting nothing more then to smack him.

"What the hell..! Of course I did. I didn't walk here naked!" If it was possible Grimmjaw smirked even wider.

"Is last night that much a blur to ya?" He asked. Ichigo felt dread at those words. Oh God, what did happen last night? It couldn't have been that much considering Grimmjaw was wearing clothes… even if it wasn't that much. Ichigo had a feeling that if Grimmjaw did want… that then he would be strutting around naked with Ichigo. Also if Grimmjaw wanted something like that from Ichigo then he wouldn't be so kind about it cause the only way he's going to get anything is if he practically rapes him and he wasn't doing that. With that reasoning Ichigo came to the conclusion Grimmjaw was trying to freak him out before they fight. He didn't know why, he didn't care why he just wanted some god damned clothes!

Ichigo was too off in his own little world to notice Grimmjaw had completed his advance and was now pulling him to the bed. Ichigo was once again in lala land when Grimmjaw crawled up him and kissed him. He was trying to push his tongue into Ichigo's mouth who flatly refused and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo screamed. Grimmjaw smirked at his expression.

"Reminding ya of last night," Grimmjaw and went to dive back down for a kiss. Ichigo was ready this time and put his hands in front of his mouth and began to push Grimmjaw away from him. To onlookers it would be a very comical sight. Grimmjaw might've laughed at the situation but Ichigo had taken this just a little to far.

"Ichi, your killing the mood," Grimmjaw said. He grabbed Ichigo's hands and pressed his wrists into the bed. His mouth uncovered again Grimmjaw tried to kiss him but Ichigo flatly refused to open his mouth. Grimmjaw sat back slightly looking slightly put off and very annoyed. "Fine if you won't let me kiss your mouth, then I'll take my kisses somewhere else."

_Thank God! Go kiss Ulquiorra, _Ichigo thought. He wasn't as fortunate for that to happen. Grimmjaw didn't try to kiss him on the mouth again, instead kissing and licking his neck.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled again. There wasn't anything else he could do. His arms and legs were pinned down and he was being given a hickey by his worst enemy. This was not happening.

With Ichigo's scream came along another blast of spiritual pressure. This time Grimmjaw was only slightly pushed away as he was prepared for it. He sat up and glared down at Ichigo finally feeling annoyed enough to be no longer turned on.

"Dammit Ichigo what the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjaw snapped. Ichigo thought it was strange to hear his name from Grimmjaw. Ichi seemed to be popular by people who liked to mock him which Grimmjaw did. Grimmjaw always called the orange haired boy shinigami. Hearing the word Ichigo was so personal and private yet Grimmjaw said it like it was second nature. What the hell is going on?

Grimmjaw leaned forward, cupping Ichigo's chin with a hand while still using the other to hold down one of his wrists. Ichigo noticeably flinched causing Grimmjaw to growl. "Stop acting like I fucking raped ya or that I'm your enemy. It's starting to piss me off." The look in Grimmjaw's eyes was so intense, for the first time Ichigo felt scared. He was finally thinking clearly and dealing with one question at a time and right now the most prominent one was 'why is Grimmjaw doing this?' The look Grimmjaw had was seriously possesive almost loving. Ichigo was lost for words. He needed to think and right here in Grimmjaw's arms was not the way to go about it. He needed to get away, he needed clothes and he needed to know what happened after he passed out.

Grimmjaw turned Ichigo's chin so that he had to look him directly in the eye. "If ya weren't ready for that then ya should've said so. Just don't act like this anymore kay? I don't like ya treating me as anything else but a lover."

Ichigo's eyes widened at that last word. Oh he really badly needed to think. With all of his might he pushed Grimmjaw off of him, grabbed the sheet, wrapped it around his waist and headed for the door. He didn't care anymore if he didn't have any clothes on. He was going to get as far away from this place as he could.

Grimmjaw stared at the door that Ichigo had just left in. What the hell was his problem? He was acting seriously weird. Grimmjaw felt a slight bit of fear at the thought that maybe Aizen had gotten to him but no if that had happened, Grimmjaw would be dead by now. So what was his problem? Grimmjaw sighed and stood up. He would probably have to kiss the information out of the dumbass. At least he was his dumbass.


	3. Safe sex is the key

Hello everyone! I know such a quick update but two very nice people reveiwed over night so I felt inspired and gave it a go. I'm trying to keep everyone in character or as much character as they can be under current circumstances. My muses are finally coming back to me! Yay! stupid bitches! Now that I have freakin' finals they feel they can come. Oh well, gives me some more time to seriously procrastinate.

I would like to note one of the reveiwers and say I like the change as well because I don't like Grimmjaw raping Ichigo either. Thats one of the reasons I decided to write this. The only stories I have read of this couple are either of Ichigo getting raped or of the two of them just going at it like rabbits and Thats great for the other authors. I just wanted a change. I'm a hopeless romantic so this will be written by a hopeless romantic in denial. You have been warned.

Finally (I'm sorry longer AN I know... Get over it! Skip it if you like. Whatever) I give cookies to anyone can figure out my logic for titling the chapter as I did. No there isn't any sex in this chapter just mentionings... perverts...

* * *

Chapter 2 -Safe sex is the key

Ichigo didn't know where he was going just that he was leaving. Wherever he was, it was huge. The hallways were built so that about four people could walk through them. They also weren't the most maneuverable making Ichigo think he was in a mansion. He had past three bathrooms already and had not seen an exit yet. After a while he was seriously considering just jumping out of a window when suddenly he was in the Kitchen with some very interesting company.

At the kitchen table sat the giant figure of Yammy, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. If that wasn't bad enough, directly in the kitchen was Ulquiorra cutting something. He looked over at Ichigo and gave a very slight smile. Ichigo gaped. What the hell..?

"Morning Kurosaki-kun," Ulquiorra said calmly. He looked at the bed sheet Ichigo was wearing and gave a weary sigh. "Did Grimmjaw destroy your clothes again? Tell him we can't afford to keep buying you clothes or him for that matter…"

Ichigo was back in chaos mode. Ulquiorra was talking to him like a friend. Yammy was reading the newspaper like a regular person. Why the hell weren't any of them trying to kill him? Maybe they still weren't taking him seriously. Ichigo felt a little relief at that thought. It meant escape would be a lot easier.

"Ulquiorra, Stop Ichigo!" Called Grimmjaw from down the hall. Ulquiorra and Yammy both looked up and over at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't waste time. He used flash steps to get to the nearest door but was quickly stopped by Ulquiorra who held him by the arm. He was peering into Ichigo's eyes looking a little disconcerted.

"Kurosaki, what's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo jerked out of his grasp and went down another hall. He ran into the closest room and quickly locked it. Almost immediately afterward there was the jerking of the doorknob making Ichigo jump back from the door. He tripped over something and went flailing backwards and hit his head on the frame of a bed. There was a second of silence on the other side of the door before the relentless pounding came.

"Ichigo are ya alright? Open this door right now!" Grimmjaw said. Ichigo ignored him the best he could but the tone in Grimmjaw's voice made him shiver. He felt more afraid of him like this then he ever did when they were battling it out. Instead he looked around the room. There was a window, suitable for climbing out and – clothes! Ichigo grabbed some newly folded clothes thinking that it looked a lot like clothes he would wear. He threw them on quickly and made his way out of the window. Sliding a little down the roof of the house, Ichigo landed on his feet on the ground and took off running.

Back at the house, Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra had allowed Yammy to break down the door only to find Ichigo had already left. Grimmjaw punched the wall making a giant hole in it.

"Dammit!" Grimmjaw swore. Ulquiorra turned to him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He just woke up screaming and acting like we were still enemies."

Ulquiorra turned away and looked at Yammy who looked just confused as the rest of them.

"The kid acted like we were still Arrancar," Yammy thought out loud. Ulquiorra nodded his head in agreement.

"We need to get him back here before he ruins all of our plans. Grimmjaw you go get him, and no molesting him. Yammy and I will stay here and try to contact Shinji and the vaizard." Without another word Grimmjaw took off. He knew exactly where the shinigami was. His reiatsu was like a beacon to any and everyone who could sense it. Within seconds Grimmjaw was in front of a very frustrated, scared, and bewildered shinigami who was so lost in his thoughts he practically fell into Grimmjaw's arms. Before he could react he was right back at the mansion in the kitchen.

Grimmjaw didn't like the look Ichigo was giving anyone in the room at that moment. He was looking at them with confusion and fear. The former arrancar wrapped his arm around the shinigami's lower back and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes. Grimmjaw hated that look. He had seen it directed at him before and decided then he would never be the cause of that look again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjaw asked thoroughly annoyed. That seemed to put the fighting spirit back into the orange haired shinigami because he immediately fought Grimmjaw's grip and gave him a look of absolute opposition.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you!? Yesterday you were trying to kill me and now your trying to kiss me. I don't know about your arrancar ways but we humans don't do that…"

"Ok, for starters I haven't tried to kill ya. Ya must've had a nightmare or something," Grimmjaw said trying to calm the teenager down. He was still struggling slightly but at least he was listening. "The fact that I was an arrancar in it should have given that away. Now calm the fuck down and think this through! What we're we doing yesterday?"

Ichigo glared at him. "We were FIGHTING!"

"Who!"

"Each other dammit!"

"Ichigo stop thinking about the dream and think! What happened yesterday?"

"I am thinking clearly and I just said it! Stop asking the same damn questions and stop holding me so damn close!"

Grimmjaw growled and held Ichigo even closer so his face was centimeter away from his own. Ichigo felt a bit of de javu from this position and fought it as much as he could. It was difficult as Ichigo could feel himself become lax suddenly. Grimmjaw was massaging the small of his back with his thumb while his hand that had previously been around his chin went and held his wrist and rubbed it slowly. Ichigo had no idea why but for some reason it was calming to him. That didn't matter though. He pushed away from Grimmjaw looking at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull but stop trying to molest me," Ichigo snapped. Grimmjaw growled again looking ready to kill something.

"I swear kid, if you don't stop this I beat some fucking sense into you!" Grimmjaw yelled. "I can't believe how easy it is for you to distrust me! One goddamn dream and you act like all three of us are still arrancar!"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. They are arrancar… right? It was then that Ichigo realized none of the arrancar had their masks on and the whole that was usually in Ulquiorra's throat was gone. They also weren't wearing their arrancar uniforms but casual regular clothes. Ichigo's head was in a spin. Was this some kind of trick? What reason's could the arrancar want Ichigo for as to go this far to trick him? Grimmjaw shouldn't be acting like this no matter what. Neither should Ulquiorra. Yammy should be beating the crap out of him right now.

Ulquiorra could sense the boys emotions. He wasn't even bothering covering up. He looked so confused. Ulquiorra was trying to think of a reason why Ichigo would act like this. True a dream might temporarily freak him out, yet the news that Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, and Yammy were no longer arrancar seemed new to Ichigo. It was like Ichigo didn't remember anything. Ulquiorra stepped forward to break the silence that had formed between all of them.

"Kurosaki-kun, what is the last thing you remember?" Ulquiorra asked, noting Ichigo flinch as he closed the distance.

"I had a fight with an arrancar when Grimmjaw showed up," Ichigo said. Escaping had left his mind temporarily. Right now all he needed to do was calm down as each new piece of information was driving him to the brink of insanity. "We were about to fight when Tousen showed up. Grimmjaw left and I past out."

Grimmjaw paled. Yammy's eyes widened. Ulquiorra… just stood their with a look of understanding on his face like he usually does. "Oh," Was all he had to say before he turned to Grimmjaw and smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Itai! What the hell was that for!" Grimmjaw roared. Ulquiorra looked at him with a calm face, the one that always pissed Grimmjaw off.

"This is probably your fault," Ulquiorra said. "You probably screwed him so hard last night that you gave him a concussion and now he has selective amnesia."

Ichigo paled at that sentence. That was what they came up for this whole big mess. Grimmjaw began yelling at Ulquiorra who simply took it with a dull face. Ichigo was about to say something but was picked up by Yammy. He looked up at the hulking arran..uh… former arrancar who simply placed Ichigo under his arm and began to carry him away. Ichigo felt he should be frightened but was still recovering from the thought that him and Grimmjaw did… whatever last night.

"Sorry, but we have to lure those two away from the kitchen before Grimmjaw starts chucking knives," Yammy answered Ichigo's inquisitive look. "Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra will only leave if your not there." Sure enough, Grimmjaw noticed the disappearance of Ichigo and began slowly walking to the living room where Yammy set the shinigami down. Yammy had put Ichigo on the couch while he had sat in a chair that looked specifically made for him.

"This is not my fault!" Grimmjaw yelled at Ulquiorra. "What kind of pervert to ya have to be to be listening to us anyway?"

"What kind of pervert do _you_ have to be to make Kurosaki-kun sound like _that_?" Ulquiorra asked still as calm as ever. Ichigo turned a deep shade of red and looked at Yammy. Yammy seemed to read his mind cause he said, "I'm sorry but your kind of in an intimate relationship with Grimmjaw."

Ichigo turned even redder. Intimate relationship; those words rung in his mind like bells. When did that happen? Wait a minute, when did Ichigo no longer think this was a ruse? He had no reason to think other wise. But for some reason Ichigo knew it wasn't. The arrancar … er… former arrancar were acting way to out of character yet they weren't at the same time. Grimmjaw still had the mouth and demeanor of a sailor yet he was holding Ichigo like he really cared. Ulquiorra and Yammy acted protective over both Ichigo and Grimmjaw, it was weird. Even the way Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra fought was different. Usually you could see the cold and bitter loathing between the two where as now it was like an argument about to become violent between brothers.

No this was real, the only problem was Ichigo didn't want to think so.

Suddenly in the mist of his thinking, Ichigo was lifted off the couch and roughly kissed by the teal haired man. Ichigo wasn't prepared at all so his mouth was left open much to the delight of the man who was kissing him. Ichigo felt a tongue in his mouth that instantly went to work to massage his own mouth. Grimmjaw was a good kisser, Ichigo would give him that much and almost moaned into the kiss. Grimmjaw pulled away and Ichigo saw the look in his face. He looked as though he had something to prove.

"Dammit Ichigo remember me," Grimmjaw said. He had grabbed Ichigo around the waist and was doing the messaging thing again. Ichigo flushed and tried to push Grimmjaw away. He only succeeded in having Grimmjaw grab his wrist again. Ichigo half expected for the messaging thing to happen but instead Grimmjaw kissed Ichigo's wrist all the while keeping complete eye contact with him. Ichigo thought he would be the color of a strawberry forever with what was going on. Grimmjaw looked like he was going to take Ichigo right here in the living room in front of Ulquiorra and Yammy. Not wanting that to happen, Ichigo squirmed away from Grimmjaw ending with him falling. He looked up and glared at Grimmjaw. He didn't know why but suddenly he was extremely angry at him. Probably for making him feel like this. He was about to yell something when someone walked in.

"Hey Guys! I'm home!" A girl with unruly short purple hair said. Ichigo looked at her and realized he didn't recognize her at all. She had brilliant whitish-gray eyes, was pale and wearing cut offs, boots and a yellow deep cut t-shirt with a black undershirt. She immediately looked at everyone in the room from over a bag she was carrying. Specifically she looked hard at Ichigo then turned back to Grimmjaw. "What did you do to him now?"

"Shut it bitch," Grimmjaw snapped. "I've had enough of it from the Ulquiorra bitch I don't need it from the Lynn bitch."

"So crass Grimmjaw," The girl said playfully. "I'm amazed Berry-chan can put up with your shit half the time. If I were him I would have kicked your ass by now."

"He did once remember?" Yammy said. The girl stopped and looked up as she reminisced.

"Oh yes that's right. That was when Grimmjaw decided to get vulgar at the dinner table. Ah good time, good times." The girl said. Ichigo looked as though he was about to ask her who the hell she was when suddenly Yammy grabbed the bag from her.

"This is breakfast right?" Yammy asked. The girl frowned at him.

"Yes but I can carry…" She didn't get to finish.

"Good, I'm starving. C'mon Ichigo-kun," Yammy grabbed Ichigo the same way he did before and ran up the stairs ignoring Ichigo's protesting. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra rounded on the girl named Lynn who gave a confused look at the back of Yammy.

"Whats up with him?" Lynn asked.

"Kurosaki-kun has selective amnesia, Lynn." Ulquiorra said. Her eyes widened and she smacked Grimmjaw.

"You screwed him too hard didn't you? Dammit you perverted bastard!"

Grimmjaw looked livid. "Shut the fuck up! This is not my fault. I would never hurt him you damn bitch!"

Lynn looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure you weren't just caught up in the moment?"

"YES!"

"Enough both of you," Ulquiorra interrupted a little more harshly then intended. Lynn huffed still believing this was Grimmjaw's fault.

"Fine, but how much has be forgot?"

Grimmjaw was the one to answer and suddenly looked very solemn. "He's forgotten the past three months."

Lynn's eyes widened and she looked back and forth at Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra. "Wait, but does that mean he doesn't remember even…"

"No, unfortunately," Ulquiorra interrupted suddenly himself sounding solemn, "Kurosaki-kun does not even remember dying."

* * *

Hahahahahaha! I'm evil and I usually do this but its so much easier to end a chapter of a cliffhanger. I will try not to do it but this one I will. I will definitely update when finals are over for both my stories so if you like it so far look forward to it!

-Tsu


	4. Broken down

AN- Chapter three is up woo-hoo! Hope you like it but you must be warned. CREEPY ichigo in here but don't worry he's not like that through out the whole story. Also flash back. Mostly this chapter gives insight into the past. Vaizard has still yet to show up but they will be in the next chapter promise! Anyways enjoy. Oh yeah and just so I don't get yelled at.

Disclaimer- yeah yeah yeah tite kubo blah blah blah own nothing. Seriously otherwise this wouldn't be called FANfiction. Hooray! Don't worry some day I will own something!

* * *

Chapter 3- Broken down

Grimmjaw was having trouble dealing with Ichigo's lack of memory. He missed fighting and kissing the young shinigami. Now that he didn't remember anything Grimmjaw tried to refrain from doing so but it was so difficult. Nevertheless he did so, sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen away from Ichigo.

Ichigo on the other hand didn't take to much notice in Grimmjaw's behavior. He was still trying to deal with the fact that Ulquiorra dealt with him like he was a friend and Yammy was smiling at him. Seriously, Ichigo felt like he woke up in an alternate reality. He wondered if it was a dream so he pinched himself. Unfortunately it hurt, so this wasn't a dream.

Ulquiorra, Lynn, and Yammy all pleasantly talked, making sure they talked just fast enough so that Ichigo couldn't get a word in. He wanted so badly to ask what had happened but no one wanted to answer. He was wondering if something was wrong and that's why he was with the arrancar. Maybe back then he had no one to turn to for whatever problem he had? Then again, why would the arrancar no longer be arrancar? No something else was wrong. Ichigo was starting to get seriously anxious about what it was now.

Grimmjaw sensed Ichigo's anxiety and decided now was a good time to try and comfort him. He reminded himself to not overdo it as he approached Ichigo. "Ya ok?" Grimmjaw asked. Ichigo looked at him. The hardest part of all this was dealing with the fact that Grimmjaw was his… he gulped… lover. Ichigo, then again, wasn't sure if for fact they were lovers, and not just really good friends with benefits. Then again, Friends don't hold each other like that so Ichigo had to swallow the pill; he and grimmjaw were lovers.

But why and how did that happen? When did Ichigo decide he was gay and who went after whom? Ichigo was sure there was no way in hell he would've went after Grimmjaw considering he hated him and he didn't even think about that kind of stuff with people at school. Grimmjaw would never have come after Ichigo because, well he was Grimmjaw and Grimmjaw isn't romantic. At least that's what Ichigo thought until his complete and utter silence drove Grimmjaw to lift him up out of the seat by his shirt as he once again held him. Ichigo held his breath; he was so close to Grimmjaw who was studying him carefully.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Grimmjaw asked. Ichigo frowned at him and tried to push away from him but it was difficult – Grimmjaw had a vice grip around his back and was crushing their bodies together.

"How in the world did _we_ happen?" Ichigo asked while subtly struggling away. Grimmjaw knew he had said he wouldn't overdo it but Ichigo had dazed off leaving his face lax along with his mouth open. Grimmjaw at least had refrained from kissing Ichigo. Now it was getting even more difficult because Ichigo had never looked more hot trying to push him away while blushing and subconsciously keeping his eyes closed.

"That's a long story," Grimmjaw said grabbing Ichigo's chin and forcing him close to Grimmjaw. Ichigo opened his eyes and was caught in Grimmjaw's own gaze. It was so intense Ichigo forgot to struggle.

"Try me," Ichigo said, his usual scowl ghosted his face but it was softer then it was before. Grimmjaw knew he should wait to tell him anything. They had to discuss this whole thing with Shinji and find the proper way to tell Ichigo about the fact that he was… well, dead. He wondered briefly if this would put a damper on their plans to go to soul society.

"We'll talk about that later," Grimmjaw responded, and let up a little on his grip on Ichigo. Ichigo was determined to get some answers though.

"Is there even a story? Or do you all need to come up with one while I'm not looking so it'll be convincing enough to fool me?" Ichigo asked. He just realized that everyone's attention was directed at him but didn't care. It was a little unfair of him and he knew but he was still having trouble trusting anyone. Maybe arrancar were just really good actors and had found a way to mask their true selves.

"No, there's a story, but your in shock enough as it is," Grimmjaw said trying to calm the teenager. It didn't help and Ichigo was more restless then ever. "Why don't ya go and take a nap for a while. Maybe you'll be a little more at ease."

"I'm not tired," Ichigo said stubbornly. He was lying. Ichigo for some reason felt incredibly tired and wanted nothing better then to fall asleep but he was so apprehensive there was no way he was going to fall asleep.

Grimmjaw seemed to know this.

"Liar, ya'll fall asleep as soon as you lay down." Ichigo glared at him. Grimmjaw sighed, then looked wickedly back at Ichigo. "Well if your not tired then we could do a little something to make ya tired." With that said, Ichigo felt a hand grab his ass and gave a squeak in surprise. Grimmjaw smirked at himself. Only he could make Ichigo make that noise and that wasn't all. No, He had to remind himself that was not his intention. Kissing was one thing but sex was absolutely out of the question as of right now. Ichigo first needed to calm down and take things in. To do that he should sleep, so before Ichigo could protest, Grimmjaw took hold of his throat and drew him in for a chaste kiss. He held it a little and pushed slightly on a specific part of his throat. Instantly Ichigo went slack in Grimmjaw's arms and he was now asleep. Grimmjaw smiled warmly at him as he picked Ichigo up.

"He's going to kill you when he wakes up you know?" Lynn commented. Grimmjaw didn't lift his eyes from Ichigo as he answered.

"That would be better then how he is now," Grimmjaw stated. "He's terrified of us."

Ulquiorra nodded then said, "You should let him stay in his room. It's the closest room from here so we'll hear him when he wakes up."

Grimmjaw didn't disagree as he carried Ichigo off to the room. Everyone remaining in the kitchen looked at each other.

"Well I have to admit, Ichigo's taking to Grimmjaw better then I thought," Lynn said. "I thought he would be screaming at him calling him a pervert."

"Its early," Ulquiorra said. "Grimmjaw keeps grabbing his ass and he just might. But I'm curious, Ichigo woke up with someone he thought was his enemy and didn't even try to kill him. He hasn't even realized the disappearance of his powers. Maybe he's faking this all."

Lynn looked at Ulquiorra in disbelief. "Why would he do that?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Maybe he never considered us his friends. Maybe he wanted one thing from us and now that he's got it he's trying to desert us."

"Ulquiorra, Ichigo is not Aizen." Yammy reminded him. Ulquiorra had regained a dark demeanor, one that was hidden since his transformation.

"You're right if he were, he would have killed us this morning."

"Aizen really did a number on you didn't he?" Lynn asked. Ulquiorra's expression darkened.

"There is no reason for Ichigo to lose his memory," Ulquiorra argued. "What is he to gain from doing this?"

"Stop Ulquiorra," Lynn said sternly. He frowned at her as she glared at him. "Ichigo is not Aizen. There has to be a reason why he lost his memory and if he was going to desert us he would've done it a lot earlier. Now stop this. Ichigo didn't ask you to follow him."

Ulquiorra grimaced; she was right. It was his choice to follow Ichigo and Ichigo had been kind enough to except him easily. There was no reason to doubt him. He wondered if it was because he felt a certain amount of pain from the teenagers earlier words.

Meanwhile, Grimmjaw had put Ichigo back in his room. He noticed it was messier then his own room, but that was probably because Grimmjaw had made Ichigo stay in his room all the time. He had a feeling that was going to change for a while. It didn't matter. Grimmjaw was going to stay wherever Ichigo was, even if it meant sleeping on the floor. He didn't want Ichigo to forget him again and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave him in his current condition.

Grimmjaw placed Ichigo on his bed and carefully covered him up. He looked so peaceful without his scowl and guard up, though Grimmjaw preferred Ichigo when he had it. He remembered when he, Grimmjaw had first come across Ichigo right after he died and shuddered slightly at the thought.

* * *

_3 months earlier..._

Grimmjaw was hurt and pissed. Tousen was trying to kill him and that bastard Aizen was doing nothing to stop him. What sucked even more was that Grimmjaw wasn't allowed to fight back or else Aizen himself would kill him. This was Grimmjaw's punishment for going after the orange haired shinigami again. What pissed off Grimmjaw more was he didn't even get to have a decent scrimmage with the shinigami before Tousen showed up. Damn that man for ruining his fun. Grimmjaw was determined that one day he would kill Tousen himself, and maybe Ulquiorra as well.

Luckily for Grimmjaw he had managed to escape the righteous man now trying to kill him and was walking across Hueco mundo. He was going to wait around calm his own temper and convince himself to go with Aizen decision then go back and agree with the bastard. Aizen wasn't stupid enough to let an espada die when there were so very few good Arrancar in hueco mundo. No he just had to wait out the tempers, both his and Aizen's.

For right now though, Grimmjaw would kill time in the wasteland. He hated this place as it was an eye sore but beggars can't be choosers so Grimmjaw looked across the landscape. There were of course hollow everywhere all in huge monstrous shapes, nothing new. Man, where these next few hours going to be a pain in the ass.

Suddenly something caught Grimmjaw's eye as he saw a human like figure in an intricate robe make their way across the wasteland. Grimmjaw squinted while looking at them. Were they arrancar? Grimmjaw was curious and what the hell, he was stuck out here so might as well.

In one step Grimmjaw was directly behind the figure. "Hey!" Grimmjaw called after the figure. No answer as though the figure was ignoring him. Grimmjaw got irritated by this and grabbed the figure's shoulder and forced them back. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Grimmjaw hissed. The figure faced him and Grimmjaw nearly gapped at what he saw.

The orange haired shinigami was standing before Grimmjaw in all his glory. The only problem was this was not the Shinigami Grimmjaw knew. The teenager didn't have his shinigami uniform on and was wearing the oddest assortment of clothes. He was wearing a long grayish-white haori (1) that had been slit, tied and torn in various places at the bottom. The sleeves, obviously to big for him, where held on loosely to the vest with black ribbons liberally sown on and the hood was liberally sewn on as well and was pulled up cover his hair. Gray bandages covered up everything the haori didn't on his torso and he wore simple black pants cut off at the calves. His clothes however were not as disturbing as what had happened to his face.

Ichigo's hair was a dulled orange now as it was dusty from the wasteland. Lips had been sewn together as it looked, and scowling once lively eyes were darkened and surrounded by an extreme amount of what looked like charcoal. His face had been grayed with ash and pulling against the right side of his face was a spiderweb effectively covering an ear. A black sash was slung around Ichigo's face covering one of his eyes. Overall Ichigo looked as though he had been resurrected from the dead.

Grimmjaw noticed two other things wrong with him. First Ichigo's reiatsu, usually an absolute pulsar as to where and who he was had vanished. Ichigo didn't give off any aura whatsoever, like he was not standing there at all. Second, Ichigo had a whole in his chest where a chain had been pulled and wrapped several times around Ichigo's neck and draped over his shoulder. It hung just barely off the ground but seemed incredibly heavy considering Ichigo had to hold it with one of his hands.

Grimmjaw could only stare. "Shinigami?" He asked tentatively. Ichigo couldn't be a hollow could he? No otherwise Grimmjaw would've seen a mask. No Ichigo was something, Grimmjaw dreaded, much worse.

This was bad. Grimmjaw was an arrancar and an espada at that. Ichigo was inspiring a strange fear in him. It wasn't like the excitement mixed in battle, no Ichigo made Grimmjaw _fear _him. Worst part was he hadn't done anything.

Ichigo looked a little surprised to see Grimmjaw but then his eyes slacked again and he returned to his seemingly stupor state. He was about to turn away when Grimmjaw grabbed him by the shoulder again.

"Don't turn away from me!" Grimmjaw snarled. He eyed Ichigo lips realizing there was no way he could talk like this. Grimmjaw unsheathed his zanpakuto and quickly slit the bonds holding Ichigo's mouth closed. Ichigo's mouth opened immediately and he looked in severe pain. He began pulling out the broken weaves and the wholes along his mouth disintegrated leaving the skin as smooth as it once was.

"What the hell are ya doing here shinigami?" Grimmjaw asked. Ichigo looked at Grimmjaw looking slightly perplexed.

"You remember me?" Ichigo said. Grimmjaw was a little taken back.

"Of course I know who ya are dumbass! We fought before."

Ichigo's expression didn't change. Grimmjaw thought this was weird as Ichigo was usually indignant about being called names. Something was seriously wrong.

After a seconds thought, Ichigo came to a conclusion. "You must only remember me because you're a hollow." Ichigo turned to leave giving one glance at Grimmjaw quickly adding, "Don't worry you won't remember me for very long."

Grimmjaw was a little more then confused but wasn't about to let him walk away so easily. He jumped back in front of Ichigo blocking his path.

"Mind to elaborate shinigami?" Grimmjaw sneered. He eyed Ichigo's clothes, seeming just as ashened as Hueco mundo. "What are you doing here? Come to fight me shinigami?" Grimmjaw felt a little excited at the prospect. He kind of had an excuse now. The Shinigami had come to fight him so who was he to deny the kid's request?

"I'm not a shinigami," Ichigo said so calmly it put Ulquiorra to shame. "And I'm dead you stupid prick."

Dead? Ichigo wasn't that badly hurt when Grimmjaw left. Besides he didn't even face that difficult of an opponent. What kind of a dickhead did this kid have to be to die because of such a lowly arrancar? Maybe he wasn't worth fighting after all.

"What do you care arrancar? I'm dead so your dreams have come true," Ichigo said and tried to side step Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw grabbed him by the chain and pulled him forward so he couldn't get away.

"Don't be fucking stupid shinigami," Grimmjaw said. "I wanted to fight you and beat you, killing you would end all that fun."

"And what do you suppose would have happened after you defeated me? Did you seriously think you could defeat me without killing me?"

Ichigo had a point. Grimmjaw guessed he never truly intended to kill the shinigami, just beat him to a bloody pulp and leave him then come back again some other time, but what was the point of that? Killing shinigami, wasn't that Grimmjaw's job? So what would be the point to keeping Ichigo alive.

Then Grimmjaw remembered how boring Hueco mundo was. Everyday Grimmjaw had to put up with everybody's shit whether it be Aizen or the underlings. Then the orange haired shinigami came along and he beyond all reason ticked Grimmjaw off. There was obvious measure between their powers but the idiot kept fighting anyway. Grimmjaw had never seen so much passion from anyone fighting and it kept Grimmjaw glued to the fight.

Was that what ticked Grimmjaw off about the shinigami? He thought and no it wasn't. Ichigo wasn't anything like Grimmjaw. He had no one above him or beneath him as Grimmjaw had. He was a substitute shinigami and lived in his own world. Whatever that world was, made Ichigo want to fight. That was what pissed Grimmjaw off. Ichigo didn't fight him because he considered him a worthy opponent but fought him because Grimmjaw had threatened his world. Grimmjaw wouldn't fight to save Aizen's life over his own and he couldn't understand anyone that could.

"It won't matter anyway Grimmjaw," Ichigo said trying to pull out of Grimmjaw's grip. "In a few months time you won't even remember me (2)." That caught Grimmjaw's attention.

"What the hell do ya mean?" Grimmjaw almost hissed out. Ichigo pointed the hollow hole in his chest then indicated to the chain.

"I've gone through the hollow process before. There's only so many times you can become a hollow before you become a void."

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm nothing. I'm empty devoid of all emotion and am only less then a shadow of my former self." Ichigo held up the chain. "This is all that is left of me. My physical body is dead, and my spiritual body is dead as well. All that ties me anymore to this world is the memories of others have of me. This is what this chain is and as each encroachment happens, I become more of a void in peoples memory. When the encroachment is completed I will have cease to exist forever."

Grimmjaw was stunned. He had never heard of anything like this happening ever, but then again if what the shinigami was saying was true, he doubt anyone would.

"If your just a memory then how are ya walking around?" Grimmjaw loosened his grip on the shinigami allowing him free roam but held tightly on to the chain.

"This is what's left of my spiritual form. Dying meant the loss of my powers. When the chain is finished destroying itself then my soul can finally rest in peace."

"Ceasing to exist is not resting in peace."

Ichigo shrugged. "I will not be there to know the difference." He was going to walk away again when Grimmjaw pulled him back.

"Aren't you upset? Your never going to exist. No one will remember ya or the thing ya did at all."

Ichigo once again shrugged. "No one will moarn me, no one will even know I was there. I will pass on without feeling a thing and will never have caused the problems I needed to fix. Why would I be upset?" Ichigo pulled himself away from Grimmjaw and began to walk away.

Grimmjaw stammered a bit. This wasn't right. Completely forgetting something was scary to him and Grimmjaw didn't want to forget this feeling. He absolutely hated the shinigami and if he never remembered him he wouldn't remember that feeling. No, Ichigo was going to live just so Grimmjaw could remember and fight him. That was all the reason the Shinigami needed to live.

In a flash, Grimmjaw was right behind Ichigo again and banged the hilt of his zanpakuto on the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo immediately passed out and Grimmjaw looked down on him and smirked. Ichigo inspired a feeling of fear and dread so taking him back to his room in Los Noches would keep everyone out. Grimmjaw picked up the unconscious teen and slung him over his shoulder. Grimmjaw had it all planned out. He would find a way to return Ichigo back to his normal state and then they would battle it out allowing Grimmjaw himself to truly live.

* * *

1-The Haori is knee lengthed is what I meant my longer. If you don't know what a haori is its like a kimono or yukata but shorter and not as elaborate. If you don't know what either of those all look it up on wikipedia.

2-Oh the irony…

Chapter three finished! Yay and no more retarded school. So the story is starting to develop and I'm getting to the really interesting parts. I know it's a weird concept and Ichigo is a little strange but it doesn't stay like that for very long. We will find out exactly how he died and why he didn't die like a normal person in the next few chapters. Also for those who wonder why I didn't put character death in the warnings, well bleach is kinda like a manga all about death so dying necessarily isnt the end. Next chapter its vaizard and maybe a little light into soul society and how their dealing with some of this.

-Guten Nacht! Sibylie


	5. Forgetmenot

A/N- Yay! I'm back! And with a new chapter woo hoo! And I would like to thoroughly thank the people who reviewed because you inspire me! Yes, you and you and you and you… ok you get the picture. I give you all cookies! I hope everyone likes this next chapter! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer- I don't own it. I couldn't even rearrange all the letters in my name to spell out Tite Kubo so forget it.

* * *

Chapter 4- Forget-me-not

"Hey, were home," Shinji said as a whole group of vizard walked in. Behind him was Hiyori, Love, Rose, Kensei and Lisa. Ulquiorra was dreading this. He had no idea how to inform them about Ichigo and it would probably put a stop to their plans.

The vizard sat around the kitchen table. Lisa was reading one of her manga with Love looking over her shoulder. Kensei went slack on to a stool and watched as Lynn prepared dishes. Shinji and Hiyori both sat at the counter and began talking about the days plans while rose stood leaned against the counter offering help to Lynn who politely refused. She shot a look at Ulquiorra.

"I think we should tell them now," She said. She eyed Yammy in the corner who was conveniently staying out of the conversation. Stupid bastard.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Oh the joy," he said with a sigh. Shinji stopped his discussion with his fellow vizard and looked at Ulquiorra apprehensively.

"Whats wrong?" Shinji asked. Grimmjaw walked in right as he asked and stopped petrified. The former arrancar and purple headed girl stared at each other and soon there was a strong atmosphere in the kitchen.

"We have a bit of a problem," Lynn stated. The air was so much that even Lisa stopped reading her manga.

"What is it?" She asked. No body would answer. Finally Ulquiorra sighed deciding to take one for the team. They wouldn't kill the messanger would they?

"Kursaki-kun has amnesia," Ulquiorra stated. There was a moment of silence and then…

"What do you mean amnesia?" Shinji asked skeptically.

"I mean he doesn't remember anything from the past few months." Ulquiorra answered. "Basically he doesn't remember anything about us." More silence and it was becoming irritating. Ulquiorra sighed in relief. No they weren't going to kill the messenger. If they were going to kill someone it would be…

"GRIMMJAW!" Hiyori yelled causing the kitchen table to shake a bit. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT ISN"T IT!?"

Grimmjaw looked a little shocked but quickly regained his composure. "THIS IS NOT MY FAU-!" SMACK!

The impact of Hiyori's sandal with the side of Grimmjaw's face was so immense no average human being could survive it. Grimmjaw was thrown back into the hallway and landed at the end right beneath the window upside down and in a very interesting position.

When Grimmjaw's vision stopped swirling he saw Hiyori standing on the kitchen counter with her sandal still off and pointing it in at Grimmjaw accusingly. "You dickhead! You're not supposed to break him! I should cut off your ass and attach it to your head! It at least has more intelligence!"

"You bitch! I've had it! I'm going beat ya until ya cry like the little girl you are!" Grimmjaw said and drew out his Zanpakuto. He lunged at her and stabbed the marble she was just standing on a minute ago. Hiyori flipped back and jumped back at Grimmjaw only to slap him with her sandal again. Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance as the two continued fighting.

"Can you guys please do this somewhere else please?" He asked. The two ignored him as Grimmjaw sliced at her head again. Hiyori jumped high into the air and gave another death-slap to Grimmjaw. He was thrown back the impact and fell out the kitchen window into the training grounds below. Hiyori jumped after him.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said. They had finished making breakfast and began serving it. Shinji looked thoughtfully at the rest of the group.

"Why would Ichigo lose his memory?" He asked.

"I actually think Hiyori could've been going somewhere with ranting," Lisa stated while eating.

"Ichigo did not get sex induced amnesia," Kensei said sounding aggravated.

"Why not?"

"Cause that's just weird!"

"I don't think this is Grimmjaw's fault," Rose said calmly. Lisa turned to him, her chop sticks pressed against her lips.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. Grimmjaw wouldn't hurt Ichigo and I'm pretty sure if he did he would act remorseful about it. No what I think did this was Ichigo being away from his body so long without a chain of fate." Lisa looked thoughtfully at Rose before she continued eating.

"Your probably right. No matter how much a nymphomaniac Grimmjaw is he wouldn't hurt Ichi-chan,"

"Your one to talk about nymphomaniacs," Kensei murmured. Lisa lifted an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She snapped. Lynn cleared her throat and turned to Rose.

"So maybe this is caused by Ichigo's abnormal… um… living strategy?" Lynn said. Rose shrugged.

"Its possible. I mean, no one has ever existed in the way he does." He paused then, "Or again, it could be the void that still exists in him. It could have swallowed the recent memories he had."

Everybody looked a little fearful at that. "Does that mean he'll never remember us?" Love asked. "Doesn't the void he have take things out of existance?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice do we?" Shinji said standing up. "We can't postpone our plans because this might be caused by Ichigo not having a body of his own. We have to go to Seireitei "

"How do you plan to keep Ichigo here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Someone needs to stay here and explain things to him and keep him comfortable." Shinji said. "Hachi and Machiro were going to stay at the warehouse in case he had problems but someone else is going to have to stay and I know exactly who."

Everyone was looking at one another when suddenly, as though a sign, there was a loud "YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!" and a crash. Everyone turned toward the door where it came from, cringing at the loud crashes. Grimmjaw fell against the door knocking it off the hinges and landing on his back. Everyone stared at him panting on the floor when an ominous presence pressed through the door. Hiyori picked Grimmjaw up by the collar of his shirt and drew him up.

"Get up dick head and fight like a man!" Hiyori snapped. Grimmjaw flip kicked her.

"Hey guys," Shinji said timidly as the two attacked each other. They ignored him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Grimmjaw yelled flying at Hiyori kamikaze style. Hiyori dodged him and he landed smack into the wall. He fell back a little bit only for Hiyori to smack him again.

"Guys?" Shinji said a little more bravely. Still nothing.

Smack! Smack! Clang! Bing! Crack! SMACK!

"Guys!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK BANG… SMACK

"GUYS!"

…

Everyone looked stunned at Shinji. He hardly ever exerted that much authority. His voice had rung through the whole house, shaking the rooms and causing a few birds to fly off in fright.

"What do you want dickhead?" Hiyori asked after recovering from shock.

"We've come to a decision about our recent predicament," Shinji said completely calm, in contrast to his previous character. "We are still leaving today to go to Seireitei. However in order to make sure Ichigo doesn't freak out and also explain to him whats going on, we need to leave someone so Grimmjaw will be staying."

Silence. Then.

"WHAT?" Hiyori snapped. She looked at Shinji in disbelief and annoyance, ready to sandal slap him. "What if he just makes it worse?"

Grimmjaw huffed indignantly but he agreed he shouldn't stay with Ichigo. Ichigo only remembered when they were enemies which meant he didn't like Grimmjaw at all. Grimmjaw was looking forward to this trip for that reason. He could get away and give Ichigo some time while he himself could deal with the situation better. Shinji however didn't look like he was going to change his mind.

"Grimmjaw is the closest to Ichigo," He tried to reason with a fuming Hiyori. "If anyone can bring memories of us to the surface it would be him, and right now that's just as important as going to Seireitei."

Hiyori still looked like she would smack someone. She was about to when Ulquiorra stepped in.

"He's right Hiyori-chan," Ulqiorra said. "Our plans include Ichigo with his memory still intact. Grimmjaw is probably the most capable out of us all to make Ichigo remember."

Hiyori, who was about to slap Shinji, stopped. A shadow loomed over her face when she suddenly turned to Grimmjaw. She walked over to him, inspiring her ominous cloud with her. Grimmjaw stepped back in uneasiness. Slowly she kept moving towards him with her face hidden. Grimmjaw tripped looking at her in fear. She stood over him with a thundering black cloud above her as she picked him up by the collar.

"If you hurt him I swear I'll castrate you!" She said with a mean glare in her eyes. Grimmjaw could swear her eyes were slitted and red before she pushed him to the ground. He sighed in relief as she stomped off into the kitchen to get a plate of food.

* * *

_Somewhere in Seireitei_

Rukia stared out the window of the research center. Here she was on a beautiful day sitting next to the late Ichigo. Oh was she morbid but she didn't know what else to do. She felt ashamed of herself and more importantly confused.

Captain Ukitake suddenly entered with Toshiro and Shunsui. Rukia awoke deep within her thoughts and greeted them properly.

"How is it going?" Ukitake asked looking at the lifeless body of Kurosaki Ichigo. His body was wrapped in a blue substance that kept him intact. It was useless really considering Ichigo's body for some reason refused to decompose but Mayuri had insisted it while he was doing his work.

"Kurotsuchi-san has been looking for a reason for quiet a long time, but he doesn't see any reason for everyone to have forgotten Ichigo," Rukia said solemnly.

"Are you sure its everyone?" Hitsuguya asked leaning against the wall. "Maybe it could be only people in Soul society."

"No, I asked his friends in Karakura. They all said they forgot him as well."

"This is strange," Shunsui said while eyeing Ichigo. "How does anyone have the power to make everyone forget one person?"

"Do you think this is Aizen?" Hitsuguya asked.

"Aizen can't have this much power can he?" Ukitake asked. "Erasing someone from one persons mind is a lot but everyone...?"

"You haven't found his soul yet have you?" Rukia asked though allready knew the answer. Sure enough Ukitake shook his head and Rukia looked down. "I see."

"It is very possible that Aizen took Kurosaki's soul and has been experimenting with him," Mayuri said as he walked out of the shadows of the room. Everyone looked a little startled to see him except Rukia who looked frightened by the very thought.

Ukitake saw this look and instantly rushed over to Mayuri. He was about to say something more when Ukitake covered his mouth with his hand and smiled uneasily at Rukia. "What are you talking about you mad crazy scientist…thing…" He turned and whispered to Mayuri, "Don't say things like that in front of her."

"She should get used to it," Mayuri snapped and walked out of arms reach of Ukitake. He stood right in front of Rukia startling her slightly. "You have to get used to hearing things like that because we don't know what Aizen could've made him. You must be prepared in case Aizen turned Kurosaki into a monster and that you will have to kill him much like you did with Shiba."

The three captains were about to reprimand Mayuri for his cold words but Rukia held her hand up to stop them. "No he's right." Rukia said and turned towards Ichigo. She put her hand on the blue matter that seperated her from him, seeing if even for the smallest second she could feel that reiatsu that was his pulse. There was nothing. "This time though, if that happens, I know that if Ichigo has turned into a monster, he is no longer Ichigo.

The captains looked at the shinigami as she tried to reach Ichigo with her reiatsu. She slowly gave up but didn't leave Ichigo. She had no idea that with in a few hours the vizard would be breaking into Seireitei with the intention of getting Ichigo's body back.

* * *

Sorry if anyone was OOC. I tried my best but some of their characters I haven't gotten down yet. I think I'll update soon because the next chapter will be fun to write. It will be a flash back and a lot of GrimxIchi so look forward to it.

Yay!

Sibylie

**  
**


	6. KublerRoss and kissing

I'm back! I changed my penname but I won't do it again I promise. Anyway, I've decided to load my self up this summer with three fanfictions and then I have two original stories I'm working on so I will write these when I feel inspired. Don't worry! I've been having writers block for like the past 10 months so I'm working overtime. Hope you enjoy chapter 5 of this story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything – so don't hurt me! Weeeeeeee!

* * *

Chapter 5-Kubler-ross and kissing

Ichigo woke up to a bright light shining in his face. He instinctively pulled away from the light hiding under the blanket that covered him. Slowly he became mindful of yesterday's events and sat up throwing back the covers. Here he was in his 'room' as he was told, in 'his' clothes, in his 'home'. Nope, it was definitely not a dream no matter how much Ichigo wished for it to be.

Now fully awake, Ichigo sat on the side of the bed rubbing his head where a headache threatened to attack. He ran through his mind remembering everything he could. Grimmjaw was his lover, Ulquiorra and Yammy were his friends, what the hell had happened? Then he remembered Grimmjaw had kissed him, and done something that made Ichigo fall asleep. That bastard! Ichigo looked out the window and sighed. At least he hadn't slept that long. He remembered when he had fallen asleep it was early morning where as now it was almost noon.

There was one good thing Ichigo thought of now that he had slept. Before when he had all this information coming at him that had made him tense and freaked out about everything. Now he felt calm and could carefully think and pull his thoughts together. Quickly Ichigo came up with a game plan; he would have the former arrancar tell him everything that had happened in the past 3 months, whether they wanted to or not.

Ichigo finally stood up and left his room. He cautiously looked through the hallways and rooms for anyone else. Fortunately, they were all deserted. After a while Ichigo felt like the entire mansion was deserted. He decided to go to the kitchen since it seemed like the main trafficking area. Sure enough, he found Grimmjaw doing something which seemed a lot like cooking. Ichigo quickly shook his head. Grimmjaw wouldn't cook in any kind of reality.

At first Grimmjaw was concentrating so much he didn't sense Ichigo's presence at all. He was stirring something subconsciously while reading a book. Ichigo thought it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Grimmjaw stirring and cooking. With the threat of the familiar panic arising Ichigo forced himself to calm.

Grimmjaw meanwhile had caught the orange-hair in his peripheral vision and turned to look at him. He could tell the teenager was tense but at least he wasn't at tense as yesterday, then Grimmjaw couldn't tell him anything.

"See something ya like?" Grimmjaw asked and the boy tensed up even more. He eyed Grimmjaw suspiciously.

"Are you cooking?" Ichigo asked. He had half expected Grimmjaw to act indignant about it and deny it all the way to hell. Oh how wrong he was.

"Yeah, I figured ya would be waking anytime soon so I warmed up soup," Grimmjaw said pointing to what he was stirring. "Don't get any ideas though. I'm not your wife or anything so…" Grimmjaw joked but saw that Ichigo was really startled. Acting purely on instinct, Grimmjaw abandoned the soup and suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo. He took hold of his waist and caught his eyes, looking very concerned.

"Calm down, Ichigo," Grimmjaw said. "Why are ya so tense around me?"

Ichigo pulled out of Grimmjaw's grasp, choosing for the moment to ignore this question he looked around the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" He asked. Changing the subject seemed to have calmed him down considerably. Seeing this, Grimmjaw didn't try to hold Ichigo again… at least for now.

Now it was Grimmjaw's turn to tense at Ichigo's question. It opened up a whole can of worms and Grimmjaw decided it was best to tell Ichigo the cold hard truth – that Ichigo was dead and the vizard had gone to get his body. Simple right?

"Alright Ichigo, I'm going to tell ya something and ya have to promise not to freak out or anything kay?" Grimmjaw said. Ichigo purposely looked Grimmjaw in the eye and could tell it was something bad. If it was so bad Grimmjaw looked well grim then he didn't want to hear it.

"No don't tell me," Ichigo said right as Grimmjaw opened his mouth. Grimmjaw stopped with his mouth partially open and frowned at Ichigo. That was not the reaction he had expected. Ichigo took a step back and tilted his head, hiding his eyes. "I'll just go home or something." Ichigo turned to leave but Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo wrist stopping him.

"You can't go home," Grimmjaw said. Ichigo just ignored him though.

"Let me go Grimmjaw, I shouldn't stay here anymore," Ichigo said. Grimmjaw only leaned forward to grab Ichigo's other wrist. Ichigo fully struggled and was really putting up a fight. Grimmjaw was so surprised by Ichigo's force he let go and fell to the floor. Finally released Ichigo turned to leave when his ankle was caught. With a 'ommf' Ichigo fell to the floor and tried to kick out of Grimmjaw's grip. Grimmjaw now prepared for this kept a firm hand on Ichigo's ankle and started crawling up him. He pinned his legs down with his knees and took hold of Ichigo's wrists bringing them up above his head. Grimmjaw held them there with one hand while his other took hold of Ichigo's chin forcing him to look at Grimmjaw.

Ichigo stopped struggling and glared at Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw noticed this and felt an odd sense of happiness. This was the calmest Ichigo had been since Grimmjaw had seen him and he was in the most provocative position Grimmjaw could think of… with their clothes on. Instead of freaking out which seemed a common occurance these days he kept oddly calm, much like the Ichigo Grimmjaw had known. Grimmjaw could even recognize the face Ichigo was giving him as the "you-pervert-you-just-looked-for-a-reason-to-put-us-in-this-position" look which was something Grimmjaw was given a lot. It was hope that Ichigo would be returned to normal soon.

Ichigo on the other hand wasn't sure how to feel about this. He was in a very bad position with a man who like to kiss and touch him and for some reason he felt…safe. He felt apprehensive of what Grimmjaw might come up with but he knew for some reason, Grimmjaw would not hurt him. Despite the odd sense of comfort he felt, Ichigo still wanted to go home and did not want to hear any explanation the teal haired man might offer.

"Let me go Grimmjaw," Ichigo said. "I want to go home."

"Ya can't Ichigo," Grimmjaw said not breaking eye contact. He wanted to kiss the hell out of the teenager when he huffed angrily and impatiently. It was Ichigo's way of pouting.

"I won't tell anyone where this place is, just let me go!" Ichigo tried to bargain.

"That's not it Ichigo," Grimmjaw sighed as he drew closer to the boy beneath him. It was now or never. "Ichigo your dead."

There he said it. Now let the beatings begin!

Wait there was nothing… Grimmjaw studied Ichigo's face. He looked really annoyed as though Grimmjaw wouldn't let him kill a really annoying fly. Grimmjaw was a bit taken back by this.

"Are you high?" Was Ichigo's response. Oh he was irritated and Grimmjaw caught the first sign of accepting death(1)– Denial.

"Ya Think I would joke about shit like that?" Grimmjaw asked.

"If I was dead then why the hell would I be here?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjaw sat back and snorted at this comment.

"You're a fucking idiot. Ya been around shinigami so long ya should know being dead don't mean shit."

"I don't feel dead."

Grimmjaw sighed and leaned forward again so he was right in Ichigo's face. "Ichigo, ya said you remembered when you fought an arrancar. Then I showed up and was about to fight you when Tousen showed up."

"Yeah," Ichigo said a little irritated. He was beginning to rethink that whole arrancar conspiracy thing.

"Think back, Ichigo. What happened right before I showed up? How did you kill the arrancar?"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjaw but thought back to that night anyway. He remembered fighting the arrancar have little difficulty considering how long he had worked with perfecting his bankai and hollow mask transformation. After evaporating the arrancar Ichigo kneeled on the ground and caught his breath. He didn't have long as someone stepped out of the shadows. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized who it was. Tousen!

That was right. He had forgot about that. He remembered now as Tousen stepped out telling Ichigo he's a lot of trouble and caused more then enough blood to spill. He said Aizen was going to leave him alive but Tousen had decided that killing Ichigo would be the path with the least bloodshed and that Ichigo should be honored to die by Tousen's new technique. He then attacked Ichigo giving him seemingly shallow wound but had put some kind of mark on Ichigo. Right as Tousen was about to kill him off, Grimmjaw showed up. The rest is history after that except Ichigo knew right when he was dying that it was because of whatever Tousen had done to him.

Grimmjaw watched as the emotions flashed on Ichigo's face until his eyes went wide with realization. Ichigo immediately started struggling nearly knocking Grimmjaw off of him.

"Let me go Grimmjaw!" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjaw grimaced. Anger. He prepared himself for the onslaught of cruelty that would pour out of Ichigo's mouth.

"No." Grimmjaw said simply. Ichigo stopped struggling momentarily to glare at him. He knew it was true, he could feel it deep within him but he didn't want to believe it.

"Just leave me alone!" Ichigo snapped. "Why won't you let me go?"

"Because I care for you and theres no way in hell I'm leaving you like this alone."

"Like hell you care fore me! This is what you wanted Grimmjaw wasn't it?! Always saying how you were going to kill me! Well look your fucking dream's come true hasn't it!"

Grimmjaw didn't respond. He already knew that's not what Ichigo really thought. He just kept his face stoic as the teen struggled beneath him. There was a brief pulse of spiritual pressure which only happened when Ichigo felt threatened which was definitely not now. He knew Grimmjaw wouldn't hurt him, he was just overwhelmed again.

"Get your fucking hands off of me Grimmjaw," Ichigo snapped while still struggling. Grimmjaw leaned in and took Ichigo's chin in his hand. Ichigo immediately tried to bite Grimmjaw's fingers off but the former arrancar held Ichigo's chin in a nearly bruising grip. He forced the angry teen to look in his eyes.

"Ya know I don't want ya dead," Grimmjaw said matter-of-factly. "I could've just ignored ya when I found you in Hueco mundo. Everyone could've left ya but now there trying to bring ya back to life."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Grimmjaw who was a hundred percent serious. He still pulled away from Grimmjaw and looked away so he couldn't see his eyes.

"Please Grimmjaw," Ichigo pleaded and Grimmjaw who had his stony face on quickly softened. "Please you can do whatever you want later just please, I want to see my family…"

Grimmjaw examined Ichigo's face closely. Bargaining and depression at the same time. Ok just deal with one at a time, Grimmjaw thought. He knew he had to rebreak the layers that Ichigo hid himself under.

"Ichigo look at me," Grimmjaw said trying to sound soft. He was surprised when Ichigo hesitantly turned to look at him. The former arrancar could see the sadness that was in Ichigo's eyes. It was probably a lot to deal with, knowing you were dead. Most other people really don't have to think about stuff like that. Grimmjaw didn't really have to think about it cause he was a hollow and feeling pain for stuff like that was just impossible.

"Ya are not staying dead, ya hear me? We didn't go through the last three months just so you could die on me got it?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjaw in disbelief.

"But how…?"

"- Don't worry about that," Grimmjaw said reassuringly. He let his grip on Ichigo's wrist slacken. "Your not going to stay dead and that's final." Ichigo finally stopped tensing and struggling allowing Grimmjaw to fully let him go. Grimmjaw leaned off to the side and pulled Ichigo up from his waist and his back. Ichigo was suddenly caught in an intense stare that sent shivers down his back. Grimmjaw gave him a sincere smile before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his brow. Ichigo thought his eyes would stay as wide as sausers with how much they had been expanding today. Grimmjaw seemed to have agreed cause he came back down and kissed one of his eyes. Ichigo felt a tingling sensation from where he kissed and it made its way to his heart as it skipped a beat.

Suddenly the old dilemma was gone and now Ichigo was faced with the realization that he and Grimmjaw were lovers. Before it was like a distant concept that was constantly forced on him, but now nothing was forced on him. He knew it was his own choice simply because of the way he felt now. He didn't know if it was simply something he had decided overnight or something that had taken weeks to figure out but he knew that he was in this. He knew that he could get used to being around Grimmjaw like this he just wasn't sure he could get used to Grimmjaw kissing him.

That didn't really matter at the moment as Grimmjaw decided to claim his mouth. He took advantage of Ichigo's parted lips and gently pushed his tongue in to taste his young lover. Ichigo was momentarily stunned by this kiss as it wasn't like the other ones. Before Grimmjaw was demanding and passionate but this one was sweet while still being passionate. Ichigo was so lost in it all he didn't notice how his hands were now on Grimmjaw's neck, pulling him forward as to deepen the kiss. Grimmjaw wanted to smirk but didn't. He knew Ichigo was probably only doing this because of his grief and what Grimmjaw had said to calm him but he didn't care. This proved that the memories Ichigo had of Grimmjaw and the rest were still there and were very much familiar. With a little prodding or more like caressing, Grimmjaw thought, Ichigo could be back to his normal self by the end of this week.

Suddenly Ichigo pushed him away.

Maybe not, Grimmjaw thought irritably.

"What?" Grimmjaw asked a little more harshly then he meant to. Ichigo didn't notice and pointed over to the stove.

"The soups boiling," Ichigo informed him. Grimmjaw didn't even need to look. He could hear the soup spilling out of the pan and onto the stove.

"So?" Instead of doing something about it, Grimmjaw brought Ichigo closer to him. Ichigo could see the predatory gleam in his eye. He swooped down and began attacking the skin along Ichigo's neck.

"Grimmjaw, don't" Ichigo strained out. Grimmjaw ignored him, deciding he wanted visible hickeys for his moment of triumph. "Your going to burn the house down."

"Its not like its going to catch on fire," Grimmjaw said against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo tried to push him away but it was really difficult to find the strength against something that felt so good. The tingling sensations were now in overdrive as Ichigo felt his heart skip many beats as his stomach churned like it would on a roller coaster.

"Grimmjaw…no…" Ichigo said, mildly pushing Grimmjaw away. Grimmjaw allowed it and looked deep into Ichigo's eyes.

"If I do it then you have to stay this close with me," Grimmjaw said. Ichigo wasn't even given a chance to respond when Grimmjaw stood up leaving Ichigo on the floor. He hastily pulled the soup off the stove and turned it off before turning back to Ichigo who was a little stunned that he had been dropped on the floor, and scooped him up. Ichigo felt a little frightened as Grimmjaw dragged him out of the kitchen and into god knows where.

* * *

1-Yes I know the five stages are of dying or grief but hell you'd be grieving if you were dead too. I just slightly altered the name for my motives but alas like this manga I don't own it.

Chapter 5 complete! Yay! I'm sorry if this seemed like a useless chapter to you but it was kind of important. I hope I'm not making Grimmjaw too fluffy. I didn't want to do that because despite the humanizing thing he is still Grimmjaw for pete's sake. Next chapter will be a little more love and definitely another flashback. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	7. Everything Falls into Place

Disclaimer- I don't own anything got it? Nothing, nada, zip and you can write that on my tombstone if you want to.

* * *

Chapter 6-Everthing falls into Place**_Flashback…_**

Ichigo stirred awake in his dark prison. Confusion rimmed his eyes as he looked groggily around. He was still tired, but not so tired as to notice that his hands were tied behind his back. With his eyes adjusting to the dark, Ichigo shifted on the uncomfortable bed he was laid on and faced the only source of light. There, sitting on the large window, was Grimmjaw staring out into Hueco Mundo.

There was a small whirl in Ichigo's brain, as the teenager realized what happened. He had turned away and Grimmjaw had knocked him out. Despite loosing his living connections with his friends and family, Ichigo still remembered what it was like. He knew there was no reason for Grimmjaw to be doing this. When he was living Grimmjaw hated him.

Ichigo's shifting caught Grimmjaw's attention and he turned to look at him. Grimmjaw couldn't say that this was the shinigami he had fought before. Even tied up and gagged, Ichigo didn't have his usual scowl on his face. He simply looked at Grimmjaw with dull annoyance, a look that had Ulquiorra all over it. Grimmjaw wasn't afraid of Ulquiorra though. No, he was afraid of the ex-shinigami in front of him who was now just a shadow of his former self.

Grimmjaw could tell Ichigo wanted to say something but it only came out as a muffled gasp. Grimmjaw smiled to himself. He had been worried that if he left someone would notice Grimmjaw had the teenager in his room and then Grimmjaw would be in big trouble with Aizen. Now he realized he didn't have to. Ichigo could make much of any noise and sure as hell wasn't going anywhere. It helped that Ichigo gave off a haunting presence which would be sure to keep all the arrancar away.

Grimmjaw had to make sure though so he went to the teenager. As brutally as he could he picked Ichigo up by the hem of his haori and dragged him so he were an inch away from Grimmjaw's face. "Don't get any ideas shinigami," Grimmjaw said, low and menacing. He noticed a flicker of confusion and fear in the teenager's face and decided to exploit it. "I can do some pretty bad things to ya, but compared to the rest of the Espada, I'm like mother effin' Teresa."

The teal haired arrancar slammed Ichigo onto the bed. He made sure he covered the window and locked the door before he left Ichigo, tied and uncomfortable to his bed.

Ichigo felt a little relieved when Grimmjaw didn't do anything perverted to him, but that didn't last long. Grimmjaw had dragged Ichigo down into the living room and laid him on the couch telling him to watch something on the TV. He then proceeded to force Ichigo to eat something, who realized he wasn't hungry.

"I'm serious Grimmjaw," Ichigo said looking fiercely at the former arrancar. Said arrancar was holding a bowl of the now cooled down soup he nearly burned and sitting across from the annoyed teenager. Ichigo had fully pressed himself onto the couch trying to get away from Grimmjaw. It wasn't that the soup was that bad but eating it made him feel sick. Telling this to Grimmjaw though, was like talking to a wall.

"I'm serious too, Ichigo," Grimmjaw said matching Ichigo's ferocity. He went to force a spoonful down Ichigo's throat who quickly avoided it.

"Why would I need to eat? Spirits don't get hungry," Ichigo said as he climbed to the other side of the couch. He didn't get much of a chance when a pair of cold hands grabbed his ankle and stretched him out across the sofa. Something heavy sat on him, and before Ichigo was even given a chance to protest, a familiar pair of cold hands grabbed Ichigo's wrists and forced them behind his back. There was a strange noise behind Ichigo before he felt something sticky wrap around his wrists.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ichigo snapped realizing what Grimmjaw had been doing. Grimmjaw didn't answer as he got up and turned Ichigo around, leaning him against a pillow. Grimmjaw went back to sitting on Ichigo's legs with a very determined look on his face.

"Grimmjaw, isn't this overkill?" Ichigo asked exasperatedly.

"To feed you? No," Grimmjaw said taking the soup back in hand.

"I thought spirits didn't need to eat."

"Your not 'xactly a normal spirit," Grimmjaw seemed to notice another problem and went for the tape again. He tore off a small piece at kept it hanging off his thumb.

"Then I'll eat when I'm hungry!"

"Your not living Ichigo. Ya won't ever get hungry." Grimmjaw was trying to feed Ichigo but he kept his mouth stubbornly shut. Grimmjaw sighed in annoyance but quickly remedied the problem by clamping his fingers on Ichigo's nose, cutting off is air supply. Ichigo immediately opened his mouth, not prepared for that, and had a spoon shoved into his mouth pouring the warm substance in his mouth. In one fluid motion, Grimmjaw placed the piece of tape on his thumb onto Ichigo's mouth before he could spit it up. Ichigo finally swallowed and felt a disgusting feeling creep up into his heart. He wanted so badly to throw up right now but that never came and within a moment he was all better though slightly green.

Ichigo glowered at Grimmjaw, but he didn't seem to see it as he was too preoccupied looking at something on Ichigo. Ichigo followed his gaze to his collar bone, just noticing the very… interesting position he was in with Grimmjaw. He realized Grimmjaw could probably attack his neck like he liked to do, and there wasn't a thing Ichigo could do to stop it.

Seemingly relieved, Grimmjaw sat back and sighed. He brought a hand up to the side of Ichigo's face who just looked at him curiously. Grimmjaw decided to take advantage of Ichigo's forced silence and explain things to him.

"Ya might be dead Ichi, but ya didn't die the way most humans should." Grimmjaw sat back a little and brought up Ichigo's leg. He pulled up the pant leg a little, making Ichigo think he was trying to seduce him but realized what Grimmjaw was trying to show him. His entire ankle and foot were a strange gray color with charcoal marking the protruding bone in his ankle.

"This is how spirits decay," Grimmjaw indicated to the black markings on Ichigo's leg. "The only way we know how to revitalize ya is to feed you, and it gets rid of the decay. That's why ya hav'ta eat." Grimmjaw peeled the tape carefully off of Ichigo's face.

"Dumbass!" Ichigo yelled and nearly knocked Grimmjaw off of him. Grimmjaw stared completely bewildered at Ichigo. He thought he would understand.

" 'scuse me?"

"You heard me dumbass! If you had explained that in the beginning then I wouldn't have made such a fuss." Grimmjaw stared, mouth agape at Ichigo before he quickly regained his composure and glared back.

"Ya should've known anyway idiot," Grimmjaw argued. "Ya really think I would've forced ya to do something like that if it weren't good for ya?"

Ichigo scowled at Grimmjaw. It was hard, getting used to the fact that Grimmjaw was protective of Ichigo, despite the fact that he had excepted it. Now all that was needed was some practice and Ichigo realized he had to learn to trust Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw seemed to except Ichigo's silence as an apology and apologized in his – erm, own interesting ways. He went to kiss the skin there right beneath Ichigo's ear causing Ichigo to gasp. Pleased with that Grimmjaw drew away and smiled at Ichigo, his face only centimeters away.

"Ya know, I can do a lot worse then that," Grimmjaw said enjoying the look in Ichigo's face. He looked slightly afraid but let himself melt into Grimmjaw's words. "But theres none of that until you finish eating."

* * *

"This is absolute and utter bullshit!" Hiyori complained to Shinji. She looked at the giant wall that guarded Seireitei. Shinji wasn't paying much attention just looking out across the grass. He only paid enough attention to Hiyori so he didn't get hit.

"How the hell are we supposed to get over this?" Hiyori asked turning to Shinji.

"Ichigo said that when he broke into Seireitei, he flew over the fence," Shinji sighed. "We're going to do the same while Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Lynn try to cross through the gate. Lisa, Rose, and Kensei might be able to directly transport in there and if not they will be going in the same way we are."

"But I heard this way Ichigo used didn't really work and him and his group were split up," Love said sitting on the ground, looking at his fellow vaizard. Hiyori looked skeptically at Shinji.

"How is this going to work for us if it didn't work for Ichigo?"

"Ichigo's abundant spirit energy made it difficult for him," Shinji replied slightly annoyed. It was really difficult to find stuff when you have an angry vaizard interrogating you. Luckily, Hiyori decided to complain to love while Shinji was left looking for their location. He had been told he would definitely know where he was supposed to go once he saw it but that did little to help him. He decided to walk through the grass with Love and Hiyori behind him until he was sure he found exactly what he was looking for.

The house he stopped at had two very intricate wings bursting from the ground and between them was a banner reading 'Kukaku Shiba'. The house itself was on a platform looking slightly eroded with a giant pipe sticking out of the back. Shinji told his teammates they had arrived and endured Hiyori's new bouts of complaining.

* * *

Lisa, Kensei, and Rose all sat in a circle with a large drawn out pentagram in front of them. Lisa was deep in concentration as Rose and Kensei looked at her. They had been sitting there for the past hour with nothing and it was starting to wear on Kensei's nerves.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Kensei asked.

"No," Lisa answered.

"Then why the hell are we doing this?" Kensei snapped.

"If there is a way for us to get in we should at least try it," Rose said trying to calm Kensei down. Lisa would just provoke him further.

"But what about the way Ulquiorra, Yammy and Lynn are entering? They're just barging right in allowing everyone in soul society to know that they are there."

"Their entry will throw everyone off in Seireitei. They will know three have entered but they will not know about us."

Suddenly there was a blast of spiritual pressure and Lisa's eyes opened wide. "I did it!" She exclaimed before smashing both her hands into the ground causing another uproar of energy. The pentagram was now glaring with a yellow light, threatening to swallow the three of them up. "Alright hold on everyone! I don't even know if we'll land this on the ground."

Kensei looked over at her like she was crazy. "WHAT!?" He yelled but wasn't allowed to hear and answer as the yellow light swallowed them whole.

* * *

There was a loud crash and a high wind picked up threatening to blow Lynn away. She stood her ground with some difficulty feeling envious of Ulquiorra and Yammy who took the dust and wind in the face without batting an eyelash. The wind subsided and the dust cleared to reveal the west gate guardian Jidanbo.

Ulquiorra stepped forward, shaking the dust that had collected in his hair. He had yet to draw his zanpakuto and wouldn't do so unless absolutely necessary.

"Who here wants to cross into Seireitei without permission?" Jidanbo said looking down at the people below him. One of them was quite tall but still Jidanbo towered over all of them.

Ulquiorra assumed the leadership position and answered. "We were told to retrieve something from the other side of the gate by our friend Kurosaki Ichigo," Ulquiorra answered calmly. Jidanbo recoiled slightly but smiled.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo?" Jidanbo repeated the name then recognized it. He instantly dropped his Gate guardian act and went over to Ulquiorra. "Well how is the little ryoka? I haven't seen him in ages!" Jidanbo clapped a hand merrily on Ulquiorra, who nearly collapsed under the force. Lynn noticed Ulquiorra was trying really hard not to fall over but it was difficult with the weight of Jidanbo on him. Seeing him incapacitated, Lynn stepped forward to take the lead.

"Ichigo wanted to come himself but he's a little sick," Lynn said. Jidanbo looked over at her sadly.

"Not to badly hurt I hope."

"No, no he'll be fine, but that's why we're here. Theres something in Seireitei that will make him better," Lynn said deeply hoping this would succeed in them getting inside. Jidanbo shook his head in understanding and moved back towards the gate.

"I have a feeling you are telling the truth, but as my duty as a gate keeper, I must stop you from going through."

Ulquiorra, regaining his strength, stepped forward and drew his Zanpakuto. Now it was necessary.

"So if I beat you will you let us in?" He asked. Jidanbo looked down at him and smiled and then let out a hearty laugh that knocked the air out of all three of them.

"You guys are definitely friends of Ichigo's," He said as he drew out an axe. "I really do hope you beat me. I want Ichigo to get better as well."

* * *

AHHHH! The end of chapter 6 hurray! I am getting into the love, the past and the plot. AMAZING. Ok ok I'll update soon again and thank you for all the people reviewing! Yay! 


	8. Attention

Disclaimer-Don't own anything... happy? Now I must go to my emo corner and cry...

Chapter 7-Attention

Flashback

Grimmjaw looked down on Karakura town wondering where the hell he was supposed to start. Urg, what a pain in the ass. He had no idea where to go or how to turn the now emo creepy kid that was in his room back into a shinigami. It sure as hell didn't help that hardly anyone in this damn town could see him. Dammit, dammit, dammit! What was he supposed to do?

Ok, so first things first. He knew if someone did see him, it would probably be a bad thing if he had a giant gaping whole in his stomach. To fix this, Grimmjaw used a five finger discount at the first store he crossed. Then he realized that while most people wouldn't see him, they would see the clothes. After bitching about that for nearly an hour, Grimmjaw calmed and decided to find a gigai. All those shinigami walked around with one of them so why couldn't grimmjaw get one?

That question went on to realization number 3, which was those shinigami got theirs from soul society. Unless soul society suddenly got very friendly with hollows then Grimmjaw was pretty sure they wouldn't give him one.

All of that thinking, and planning, and stealing put Grimmjaw in a very good mood to sulk so he did. Around some school he started, very sure that no one would be able to see him. Unfortunately, he had chosen Ichigo's old school to sulk around, so inside the school, Chad had noticed the arrancar and was trying to point it out to Orihime and Uryu. At first, his attempts were in vain until Grimmjaw got so irritated that he stopped keeping his reiatsu in check.

Grimmjaw paced the sidewalk outside the school thinking of what he should do. He realized he didn't know anything about the shinigami so he could try stalking out his family. There was that one girl friend of his that they had kidnapped but where the hell was he supposed to find here. Suddenly there was a strong spiritual pressure behind Grimmjaw, and it very much would've made a much bigger whole in Grimmjaw's abdomen had he not jumped out of the way.

"Grimmjaw," Orihime whispered, her eyes alit as she watched the espada hover in air, examining his assailants. Almost like it was fate, there were three of Ichigo's friends. He might've expressed his relief but Ichigo's friends were looking murderous. Grimmjaw wasn't worried, he could take them all, but that's not why he came. He doubted that beating the crap out of them would hardly get him a gigai. So what do you do when your enemy's friends find you?

"Sup," Grimmjaw greeted. He put his hands in his pockets and went back to slouching, trying to show he wasn't in the mood to play.

"What are the arrancar doing here?" Uryu inquired. He drew up his bow defensively, ready to fire shots if Grimmjaw did anything funny. "Come back to try and kill us again?"

"Nah, just walking around," Grimmjaw tried aloof but it seemed to make the human's even more tense. Taking advantage of their shock, Grimmjaw continued, "Hey, none of ya are shinigami are ya?"

"Uh, no." Chad replied confused. Grimmjaw was arrancar, they were natural enemies, so why the hell were they having a casual converstation?

"Dammit," Grimmjaw looked a little forlorn, causing the three teenager to almost fall over in shock.

"What's going on?" Uryu whispered to his companions. "Why aren't we fighting yet? I shot at him right? I could've sworn I did."

"Maybe he's drunk," Orihime suggested. "Can arrancar get drunk?"

"Highly doubtful." Uryu pushed up his glasses. "As you can see Inoue-san, he does not have a stomach…"

"I can hear you," Grimmjaw growled in irritation.

"Maybe he's high."

"Should we ask him if he has – I dunno – a brain?"

"Why the hell aren't we fighting him?"

"Can you get high with out a brain?"

"It could be possible."

Grimmjaw cleared his throat, stopping the hailstorm of whispers and questions. The group looked back at him and he smiled… or more like gave a half evil sneer. "Do any of ya know where there might be gigai?" There wasn't any harm in asking right? Right.

The teenagers just stared at him like he were crazy, and frankly, Grimmjaw couldn't blame them. He thought he was going crazy as well. Why was he going through all this trouble to help the shinigami? Oh right, because hating him made Grimmjaw feel the closest thing to be alive, right, nearly forgot about that.

"Gigai?" Chad repeat. "What would an arrancar need with a gigai?"

"Do ya know or not?" Grimmjaw snapped a little irritated. _None of this would have to happen if it weren't for this damn gaping hole, _Grimmjaw thought. Didn't help that Ichigo's friends for the most part recognized him so he would have to find a gigai that didn't look like him.

Realization number 4 came along and Grimmjaw realized he would get the same amount of information talking to chickens. He left the teenagers in his wake as he leapt away, disappearing in the light of the sun.

/still a flashback/

Lynn stood up the top of her school. Her hair, lengthy at the time, blew in the light breeze as she waited for the sun to set. Lately things had been so complicated as she had been seeing things. Usually she saw one of those monsters every once in a while but recently its like World war 3 on the streets of Karakura town. Ignoring was an even bigger obstacle.

That's why she was at the school. Generally, she never saw anything at school so it was kind of a haven. She also wanted to avoid those things because of her powers. Every time one of them got to close to her she could feel her powers practically buzzing in anticipation. She ignored the feeling, cause revealing herself to them, would instantly involve her in their world.

Her thoughts were interrupt by a blazing crash and an exploding spiritual pressure. Lynn was knocked off her feet and inhaled a deep amount of dust. Coughing, Lynn tried to see through the smoke. As it dispersed, she made out a figure of a tall man… who had on a partial skeletal like mask along with a hole in his stomach.

Fuckin' great.

"What're ya staring at?" The figure glared at her. Lynn gave a short scream and fought to stand on her feet. The figure looked at her surprised as Lynn got into a fighting stance. "Ya can see me?" The figure asked, sounding slightly surprised. Lynn ignored him. He looked just like one of those monsters, except more human.

"Stay back!" Lynn warned looking apprehensively at the figure. He certainly was an odd figure with teal hair and make up on, but what the hell was she talking about? She had purple hair but still…

"I don't want any trouble," The figure groaned. He began walking towards her fully prepared for her to attack him. She shoved her foot forward in a round house which Grimmjaw could've easily blocked but something was off. He noticed her movements were glowing white around her, momentarily distracting him. When she kicked him, he flew back landing on the ground three stories below. He sat up looking at her disappearing figure as she ran off.

"Shinigami, ya better be worth this," Grimmjaw said stepping out of the crater he had made with his fall. If there was someplace to start he guessed he might as well try the girl. If not he could just make her find something for him.

* * *

"So this is the great Seireitei," Ulquiorra looked around at their current surroundings. He had gotten past Jidanbo but not because of his own merits and he was sure of that. Halfway through their battle, which was about three minutes long Jidanbo feigned a sprained wrist. Ulquiorra could tell he was faking it cause there was no way Jidanbo could open the gate with a sprained wrist. It took him a moment to realize it but Jidanbo was doing this cause they were friends with Ichigo. Yammy was a little slow on the uptake as well, and when Ulquiorra finally grasped the idea he watched as Lynn gave a small smile and winked at him.

"I was expecting something more, weren't you?" Yammy grunted. Ulquiorra nodded in agreement. He felt like he had fallen into the Edo era and was less impressed with the shinigami headquarters.

"They're simple people," Lynn said. Ulquiorra and Yammy gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that. You know we're going to have more trouble doing this then you think. Besides, at least it isn't all white."

Ulquiorra chose to ignore that last comment. "We need to find the 12 company headquarters. According to Ichigo, that's the most likely place for him to be."

"Great so where the hell is it?" Yammy asked. Ulquiorra looked left to see a long row of seemingly never ending buildings to his right where the image was repeated.

"Well we could ask for directions but then that would be drawing attention to ourselves and we might not even get information," Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance. "Or we could wonder around like idiots and eventually get seen and draw attention to ourselves. So which seems more appealing to you guys?"

As if an ominous sign from hell, there was a loud explosion. The ground beneath the three shook and something that looked like a shooting star slammed into a barrier covering seireitei. At the same time a bright light from off in the distance suddenly shot up from the ground and exploded.

"So much for not drawing attention to ourselves," Yammy said as Ulquiorra groaned.

"We need an information kiosk," Lynn said airily.

* * *

"What the hell..?" Ukitake was awaken and looked around the room anxiously. He quickly got up and ran to the door looking in many different directions. He could've sworn he heard an explosion…

Again a loud crashing came, except this time it hit the ground. Ukitake watched it hit the ground. It wasn't so far away from here. He could easily go and check it out. Deciding to do so Ukitake donned on his captains uniform and followed the commotion.

* * *

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" Hitsugaya called out. He had been talking to her inside a small hut, when suddenly, with a bright flash it collapsed on them. Hitsugaya had been knocked out but when he came to, he noticed Rangiku was missing. He began pulling through the rubble looking for her when suddenly he was graced by the sound of her groaning.

"I'm fine taichiou(1)," Rangiku said pushing off a particularly big piece of wood. He gave a short sigh in relief seeing her slightly bruised but still ok. "What happened though?"

"I don't know," Hitsugaya looked at the wreckage. He was so busy thinking he didn't recognize the girl in a sailor fuku uniform walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," The girl said calmly. Hitsugaya didn't look at her very carefully as he was still mauling over the collapse of the building. "Have you seen my companions? One has light grey hair, and the other has long blonde hair."

"No I haven't seen them," Hitsugaya replied.

"All right thank you," And with that the girl was off. Hitsugaya was thinking and suddenly realized he had been talking to a girl in a sailor fuku uniform when there was a crash much like the time Ichigo had entered soul society. Rangiku, who was in the same state as Hitsugaya, caught his eye and exchanged stares with him.

"Ryoka!" They both said as though to answer all their problems. With out another word they went in the direction as the girl had gone.

* * *

1- My brain has been eaten so I think this is the japanese way to say captain but then again part of my brain died thanks to DoC. Any one want to correct me, go ahead. Maybe I can revive my dead brain.

Yay! I posted chapter 7. It kinda was a boring chapter but I want to write it out and get to the part where Ichigo remembers everything and is like...whoa! So the flashbacks are necessary. Also I realized I suck at changing words and use the same word over and over again so I tried to stop that in this chapter. I also have the bad habit of using the word 'said' alot so I tried to stop that as well. I also don't have a beta or proof reader but I try to make it readable. Is it? If not I will proof read it even more! Yay proofread!


	9. Asking For directions

AN- I've decided to stop writing after this chapter… JUST KIDDING! I don't know where the hell that came from. Urg too many tylenol PMs and writing is not good for the soul. I should go to bed but I don't want to. Instead I will write this chapter. I'm probably all excited because I nearly have 50 reviews. Maybe I'll celebrate when that day comes by putting off all my other projects to post two chapters… yeah I'll do that. It will be the Golden anniversary or whatever. Damn I must be tired cause I'm rambling. Alright chapter 8 is here and flowing – wth?!!! Chapter 8-Asking for directions

* * *

Flashback…

Lynn didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. For so long she had kept her incredible sight a secret, and within a few short minutes, all of that was destroyed. She also didn't know what possessed her to help the man with a hole in his abdomen but if he left her alone after this, she would do anything.

"You know, this would be a lot easier to do if you told me something about this other world," She hissed impatiently. The teal haired man floated next to her and she was very aware that talking to him made her look crazy but no longer cared.

"Ya don't need to know anything about my world. I'm just asking ya about finding out about someones death," Grimmjaw replied.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not dead, and to me when people do die, they just go on to heaven. I don't know what you are but I have a guess that your not human."

Grimmjaw snorted. "Ya damn right about that." He stopped floating and landed in front of Lynn stopping her from walking. "Just look up stuff. Humans have a lot of things in fiction that are true. And while your at it find me a body." He pulled his hand up seeming to rip the air, revealing a black space. "Thanks kid," He said and vanished, leaving behind a frustrated teenager.

"Dammit!" Lynn snapped at the air. A person looked at her oddly but she ignored him. She didn't know anything, didn't even know where to look. While complaining loudly, Lynn decided to get straight on it and look up strange men with holes in their stomachs.

Lynn didn't get very far. She was heading in the direction of the library when suddenly she kept going the opposite way. After a while she got lost, and decided to follow whatever it was that wanted her to go wherever.

The destination turned out to be called Urahara shoten. Lynn watched two children play in front of it in awe, wondering why she was brought here, to a candy store. She proceeded cautiously, very aware of a strong spiritual energy.

"Jinta, we have a customer," The little girl said to her friend. He reprimanded her for some reason and ran into the store. Lynn didn't know if she should enter or not, but she came all the way across town so she quickly made up her mind.

Lynn entered the weird shop, looking at a particular item called 'space candy'. She chose to ignore it, knowing she wasn't brought here to look at candy. The children were peeking at her through the shelves, whispering amongst themselves, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"The boss is out right now, what should we do?" The boy whispered.

"Maybe we should tell Tessai, Jinta-kun," The girl responded. There was a loud thunk, which Lynn pointedly ignored.

"You idiot! He told us not to disturb him!"

"But this is a customer Jinta-kun, and its not one of our regular customers."

"So? It doesn't matter. We shouldn't be going down there anyway."

"But Jinta – "

"No."

"Jinta."

"Fine! If you'll stop whining!"

With that they left, leaving Lynn to roam free. She wandered a bit, even going so far as to pick up something that looked like a pez dispencer on the ground with the words 'soul candy' on the side. After a good long look she realized there was nothing. She leaned against the wall, chiding herself for believing she could find something in a candy store.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She snapped, banging her head against the back of the wall. "Why did I ever think… Wah!" There was a cracking noise and before she knew it, Lynn was laying on the ground. She looked down, realizing the wall she leaned on wasn't a wall but a very thin door. Now she was in the storage room, and there were much more interesting items.

_Maybe this is why I was brought here, _Lynn mused to herself. Carefully, she sat up on her knees reading the boxes before her. They were all candy she had seen earlier, nothing too interesting. She pushed the boxes away and had to clap her mouth over her hand to stop herself from screaming.

There in the corner of the room was a body, laying limp and ragged. Lynn looked behind her making sure no one was there, before crawling forth. She pushed the body, tugging it to wake up but it was cold as ice. Whoever this was had been dead. Lynn was strongly urged to run from the shop and go to the police, but a tag around the person's neck stopped her, at least for the moment.

'Gigai' was what the tag read. What the hell was that? Was that the name of the person? Lynn feeling of complete horror made her back up, hit one of the shelves. She tried to calm her breathing, think rationally about what to do. There was a reason she was brought here right? Was it to find a bunch of candy shop murderers? Lynn kept panicing until something fell on her head.

Lynn wavered a little bit, feeling the sharp pain in her head as she leaned forward to look at what had hit her. It was a very large book, that laid open to her. Lynn fought the feeling of dizziness as she read the title word on the page.

"Shinigami?" She repeated to her self in surprise. Death gods? She had heard stories from books that she had read. Did this have anything to do with… whatever the hell was going on? As if to answer her prayers, a draft blew the pages of the book only to stop on a page with the bold letters Arrancar.

Lynn briefly looked over the page realizing it sounded familiar. Partial mask, hole somewhere on the anatomy, Lynn didn't have to read any more to realize this sounded exactly like Grimmjaw. Deciding she wanted out of this creepy place, Lynn grabbed the book. She tried to put the door back in its original place, then made a mad dash home, never ceasing in speed and never loosening her grip on the book.

In Los Noches…

Grimmjaw's absence from Hueco Mundo seemed to have gone without notice, because Grimmjaw was sure if anyone had noticed, Tousen would reproach him. Nothing happened though, and Grimmjaw just waltzed into Los Noches. He pointedly avoided all people as he made his way back to his room.

He wasn't so lucky.

"Grimmjaw!" A voice called after him. Grimmjaw spun and saw Stark looking lazily at him. Grimmjaw glared at him. He did not want to be disturbed. "Aizen has called a meeting. All espada are required to go."

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes in irritation. Trust that bastard Aizen to find someway to interrupt his plans. All the way to Aizen, Grimmjaw groaned, finally silencing when he arrived. He noticed Ulquiorra standing in the center of the room and briefly caught his eye. Grimmjaw chose to ignore him this time, deciding he cares even less for Aizen's pet then he did for the bastard himself.

"All espada accounted for?" Aizen said taking a seat on his royal throne. Grimmjaw smirked. What a royal ass… "Good, All right you were all brought here because Tousen has something to show all of us. Tousen?" He sent a look at the blind man down on the floor. The man nodded and pulled something out.

"Recently I went to Karakura town," Tousen began. "While I was there I found two things of great interest. The first was this." Tousen held at arms length a blue stone like thing with a hollow mask engraved into it. Grimmjaw saw it gleam through the dark, find it awefully familiar.

"This stone constantly has the spiritual pressure of an espada and is giving off reiatsu. I believe it may have something to do with the development of the girl Orihime's powers along with her friends. Its high concentration is bound to effect any human with the slightest bit of spiritual energy."

Now why did that sound familiar? Grimmjaw glared at the new stone Tousen held and saw it was almost identical to the first one he held. This one however, was more like a badge of some sort…

"I'm not sure what this is, but it seems to have come from soul society. Its likely one of their own dropped it."

"If it comes from soul society then they are probably preparing for an attack from us," Ulquiorra mused outloud. Grimmjaw ignored him finally realizing where he had seen that badge from. Now he was just confused. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all came from soul society. They should know what that device is.

"That object definitely comes from soul society," Aizen said, leaning forward in his chair. "It used to separate the body from the soul."

"And what would be the purpose for that?" Said some Arrancar, Grimmjaw didn't have the time to remember his name.

"I don't know, but maybe they have a shinigami in hiding in Karakura to tell them of our actions."

Grimmjaw couldn't believe this. Everyone in here knew of Ichigo. That thing was obviously Ichigo's and allowed him to pull out of his body and into shinigami form. Why did no one seemed to think about that?

Grimmjaw kept his mouth shut through the whole meeting. He didn't care to hear what anyone said and just wanted to get back to his room. When they were dismissed, the top five espada were told they would go to karakura and investigate. Grimmjaw flew from the scene, not even watching his fellow arrancar take up to Karakura. He stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him. On his bed slept the half dead teenager, but Grimmjaw wouldn't have that. He went over and yanked the chain, effectively waking Ichigo out of a sound slumber.

"Talk," Grimmjaw hissed through his teeth. He pulled the gag out of the teenagers mouth, whose eyes tried to focus on him. "Why is it that nobody seems to remember ya?"

Ichigo hesitated out of sleepiness but then glared at Grimmjaw. "I told you before, everyone will forget me."

"But your still alive, I thought that only went into effect when you are dead."

Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Most of everyone has already forgotten me. Its weird that _you _still remember me. To everyone else, _I don't exist!"_

Grimmjaw stared heavily at Ichigo, looking for some sign he was lying. Ichigo just scowled at him, not breaking contact. Finally satisfied, Grimmjaw let go of Ichigo's chain and let him fall back onto the bed. He looked out the window and scowled himself, realizing how much harder and complicated this just got.

End Flashback…

* * *

Ichigo was very warm. It was odd because he had learned earlier that his room is like a refrigerator and he always woke up cold. Today was a nice change and Ichigo stirred trying to keep the heat. The bed was warmer but a lot firmer then he remembered it. Also, it seemed his pillow was breathing, as his head rose and fell in a pattern. At the last realization, Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

"Grimmjaw!" Ichigo began angrily. He lifted himself up slightly to glare at the teal haired man, who turned his head away from the tv to smirk at Ichigo. Ichigo found he couldn't move very much as a blanket seemed to be trapping him and Grimmjaw together.

"Good morning Ichi," Grimmjaw smirked and gave a short kiss on the sullen teenager. Ichigo glared and tried to pull away. He had been angry at Grimmjaw for the past week because the idiot refused to answer any of his questions, saying "ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Ichigo had been furious with this constant reply and decided to tick off Grimmjaw by ignoring him and locking his door when he went to bed. Obviously, it wasn't working.

"Can't I sleep in peace?!" Ichigo yelled trying to escape. He managed to wrench away the blanket and was about to take it with him up to his room when suddenly, he was brought down to the floor, with a very heavy man on top of him.

"You were sleeping peacefully, but now you're just turning me on," Grimmjaw smirked and kissed Ichigo lightly on the mouth. Ichigo continued to scowl at him.

"I'm mad at you! Go away!" Ichigo said before throwing Grimmjaw off of him. Grimmjaw was prepared and took Ichigo with him, switching their positions. Ichigo looked down at Grimmjaw, blushing while Grimmjaw took hold of the blanket still wrapped around Ichigo hand pulled him all the way down onto his chest. Now they were in the exact same position as before except now on the floor and less comfortable.

"Ya can be mad at me all ya want. Your still staying with me." Grimmjaw sighed and sat up, pulling Ichigo by the collar so they were face to face. "Look I'm sorry for… ya know, not being able to tell you anything. But I'm serious when I say you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Yeah right, like waking up naked with my _previous _enemy wasn't strange enough," Ichigo retorted sarcastically. He managed to slip out of blanket and stood up, preparing himself for another attack at his ankles. "You know, I don't even know how we ended up liking each other. I don't remember anything or what I am to you…"

"You sound like a woman," Grimmjaw pointed out smiling. Ichigo glowered at him and stalked away.

"…For all I know, I could just be the ass you get to screw every once in a while…" Ichigo mumbled barely audible. Grimmjaw felt a little hurt but he knew Ichigo was just pissed. Deciding to make a point, Grimmjaw hooked his fingers through the back loop of Ichigo's jeans and pulled him on the ground, sitting on top of the teenager while holding him down by the wrists.

"Ichigo, I've never screwed you once," Grimmjaw informed him seriously. Ichigo frowned forgetting his current state. He was about to ask something when Grimmjaw silenced him with a wicked smile. "We only make love."

Ichigo visibly blushed and Grimmjaw's smirk grew wider. "Now who sounds like a woman?" Ichigo replied. Grimmjaw would've laughed at that if he didn't want to tear his eyes away from Ichigo's blush. "How come every time you and me talk, we end up on the floor?"

"We could take this some place else."

Ichigo got even redder. "That's not what I meant."

"So ya prefer to do this on the floor? Ya should have told me that a long time ago. Would have been happy to oblige."

"Grimmjaw I…" Ichigo sentence was swallowed by Grimmjaw's mouth. Dammit! Ichigo was supposed to be mad at Grimmjaw. Being mad did not constitute making out on the living room floor but Ichigo couldn't help it. He had discovered earlier that Grimmjaw ended most of their arguments by kissing him and it really worked. Ichigo would not let this one go though.

Apparantly neither did Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw seemed to suck all the air out of Ichigo, cause he couldn't breathe anymore. His heart and chest felt light yet pounded roughly against his chest. A tongue invaded his mouth, adding to the heat. As if that wasn't enough a hand reached down and pressed against his back, ascending up through his shirt and dipping back down to the hem of his pants. Ichigo could see were this was going and fought to free his mouth, however difficult that was.

"Grimmjaw not now! I can't…" Grimmjaw pulled away and smiled.

"Relax I wasn't going to do anything," He cut off Ichigo. "I wouldn't until you agree… or remember or something. Whatever comes first."

"Fat chance of me remembering anything when nobody tells me something," Ichigo snorted. Grimmjaw's smirk disappeared.

"I'm sorry Ichi, but it would be better for ya to remember on your own. If I told ya, ya probably wouldn't believe me." Grimmjaw sat up on his knees allowing Ichigo to sit up.

"You could tell me something, anything I don't care!" Ichigo tried to search for some understanding. "A huge part of my life is missing and I don't know how to take this all in! Not only am I dead and with the vizard, but apparently I with a guy I considered an enemy and I don't even know how the hell I'm with him!"

"Ok, I get it." Grimmjaw said. Ichigo was trying he really was, now Grimmjaw had to. "I'll tell you a few things to help you remember. But not to much. At least not the big ideas."

"Thank you," Ichigo sighed. They sat there a while with Grimmjaw looking deviously at Ichigo who tried to avoid his eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"I was just thinking we could _react _some of the things, but that would require ya to wear a lot less clothes then you are right now, and ya'd also have to be chained to my bed." Grimmjaw smirked as Ichigo blanched before turning as red as his name implies. He slowly caught Grimmjaw's eyes.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" He stammered. Inwardly, Grimmjaw gave a wicked grin. This was going to be fun…

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Yammy snapped as he pulled something out of his foot. Lynn and Ulquiorra stared at him with a lopsided frown.

"Are you finished?" Lynn asked slightly aggravated. They had been in Soul society for several days and were getting nowhere fast. It didn't help that everywhere they went someone had to complain about something. Today it was Yammy, who had accidentally stood on an arrow. Of course, him being the size he is, he treated it like a pin prick.

"Who leaves shit like this lying around?" Yammy asked.

"Well there not an organized lot are they?" Ulquiorra sighed looking out of the storage room. "A while ago we were near forth company and now we're in ninth."

"No were just lost," Lynn retorted with less enthusiasm. Ulquiorra glared at her.

"What do you want us to do? Stop and ask for directions? I'm sure they'll have a hell of a time telling us right after they impale us on their zanpakuto."

"Honestly, what is it with men and stopping to ask for directions? Its not like it will matter if we ask the lower guards. Everyone already knows we're here no thanks to the vizard."

"We would have to knock the men out and ensure they won't wake up if we did that," Ulquiorra snapped back.

"Why?"

"They know we're here, but they don't know why we're here. If they find out why we're here then we'll never be able to get Ichigo and leave."

"Fine, I get it." Lynn pulled out her fingerless gloves and slid them on. Standing up, she said, "All right lets go. I don't sense anyone."

With that they made their way out. It had been like this every day, they would sneak inside Seireitei looking around for the twelve company quarters and could never find it. So far they had been lucky and had managed to hide before the lower guards man found them.

"This corner looks familiar," Yammy stated as they rounded another part of Seireitei.

"All of the corners look the same! Stupid edo era…"

"You're right Lynn we have to do something," Ulquiorra said as she pouted and kicked the corner of a building. She stopped and looked at him confused.

"I am? We do?" Ulquiorra chose to ignore her dumbfounded retort.

"Yes, but I don't know what yet…"

"Why don't you tell it to me?" Called a voice. The three ryoka spun around to see a red headed shinigami staring down on them from on top of the building. Lynn spun on her comrades.

"How come nobody sensed him?" She asked a little hysterically.

"You didn't notice him either," Yammy pointed out.

Lynn shook her head. "I'm new to this and was busy sulking. Both of you are like super reiatsu detectors – "

"He hid it," Ulquiorra interrupted. With a sigh he added, "This is going to be annoying."

"Why?"

"He's vice-captain, we can't simply make him disappear."

"I don't know what motivated nine ryoka to enter soul society but you people sure are crazy," Renji said.

"Well what do we do?" Yammy said fully ignoring him.

"I don't know…"

"don't dotdotdot him, that was a good question," Lynn reprimanded Ulquiorra who just shrugged. Meanwhile, a vein in Renji's forhead was popping.

"You want me to act like you and come up with a completely retarded answer?"

"At least its an answer dumbass – "

"ENOUGH!" Renji interrupted glaring down at the Ryoka. Lynn turned to him surprised.

"There's no need to shout," She muttered. He ignored her and went on.

"I'm your enemy and your just ignoring me. What the hell kind of dumbass villains are you!?"

"The lost kind," Ulquiorra muttered in annoyance.

"All right which one of you is gonna fight me first? Or is it going to be all three of you?" Renji held his zanpakuto ready to strike and looked down at the Ryoka. Lynn drew in a deep breath of air before approaching him, fixing her gloves as she went.

"Lynn-san, what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked as she walked by. Lynn took notice in the honorific, knowing he only used them with her when he was worried.

"We've been found out, so I'm going to ask for directions," Lynn responded. "Since guys naturally suck at asking for directions I'm going to do it my self. This is a job for a woman."

Lynn stood at the base of the building and looked up at the vice-captain. Renji momentarily looked at her a bit confused.

"You gonna stand up there all day or come down here?" Lynn almost scolded. Renji smirked and hopped down.

"You better not waste my time," Renji replied.

Lynn looked at him through determined eyes. "Bring it, mr weird eye brows."

* * *

BWUHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL! CLIFFY woo hoo! Damn long ass chapter. Its almost ten pages long. WHO WRITES TEN PAGE LONG CHAPTERS!? Ahh who am I kidding I do that all the time. Anyways, next few chapters it will be a battle royale in seireitei along with some strange stuff happening to Ichigo. I don't know the vizard or all of the shinigami's zanpakuto so I'm just going to guess based off the name. Until then R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The gift from hell

AN- Sup! I'm back! And let me tell you writing this chapter was torture! Ok for starters I suck at the whole fighting scene. I tried not to draw it out and to give people some room for imagination. Plus anime fight scenes are always really cheezy kinda with the yelling and the BOOM. Any way next update will be two chapters if I get the fifty reviews. I also like to thank everyone who reveiws because I lurve you! Ok got that out of my system no on with the show!

Oh one more thing. I haven't updated this story lately because I'm writing my original story. Its slash and if your curious the link to it is on my profile. Its

Chapter 9- A gift from hell _Flashback…_

Ichigo slept quietly on the mattress, allowing Grimmjaw to look on without complaint. He realized the chain attached to Ichigo was getting shorter and shorter as the days wore on and Grimmjaw wasn't getting any closer to fixing him then he was several days earlier. It was infuriating and it didn't help the Ichigo didn't want Grimmjaw to help him. The shinigami had resigned himself to fate. Grimmjaw knew that Ichigo knew something. Ichigo just no longer had the will to live.

Ichigo began to stir and Grimmjaw watched as he awoke. The shinigami looked much worse then he had in days and it was only getting worse. It had gotten to the point where Grimmjaw was almost sick of looking at him, _almost_.

It was weird but Grimmjaw had become accustomed to the looming doom that Ichigo's presence supported. Usually, Ichigo would just glare and remain silent when he saw Grimmjaw. There would be times when he would mock and taunt him into quitting. Those times were usually marked by silence as Grimmjaw would end up gagging the orange haired teenager.

Right now, Ichigo was being quiet and silently sulking. Grimmjaw just stared at him, as though a simple move could give the secret away.

Finally Ichigo spoke.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo groaned, causing Grimmjaw to come out of his dazed stare to look the shinigami in the eyes.

"Huh?" He mumbled slightly disorientated.

"Why do you care whether I live or die?" Ichigo repeated almost sadly. "I thought you wanted me dead…"

"I want to be the one who brought ya down," Grimmjaw countered quickly. "I want to be the one who beat ya. Ya dying any other way wouldn't be fun."

"So what, your going to bring me back just so you can kill me?" Ichigo's eyes flared in anger, and Grimmjaw felt a bang of fear grow in him, but effectively ignored it.

"I didn't say I would kill ya did I shinigami? I just said I was going to bring you down…"

"I'm tied to your bed and dying. What part of this isn't a sign I've been brought down?"

Grimmjaw chose to ignore that comment. The shinigami just didn't get it. There was no way he would be able to get this man to understand. He just wanted to know how to fix the brat and then be on his way.

"Ya know what I just don't get ya," Grimmjaw mused. Ichigo's eyes looked at him intensly. "All I could hear about from ya when you were alive was how ya were going to beat me up if I hurt your friends or your family. What the hell happened to that?"

Ichigo didn't even blanch but looked away.

"My friends and family don't remember me. Why the hell should they have to remember me? I haven't done anything that should allow me to be remembered."

"No ya just saved their asses a shit load of times," Grimmjaw murmered sarcastically to which Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you complimenting me?"

"So what if I am?"

Grimmjaw's eye narrowed and his jaw clenched indignantly. Ichigo smiled, or smirked but considering he hadn't done so in a long while, it had a startling effect on Grimmjaw.

"First you resolve to bring me back to life and then compliment me? Are you sure your not falling for me?" Grimmjaw scowled to which Ichigo laughed. "Don't worry, I would never think that of you. You're a hollow, you could never have someone love you or be in love with someone."

Grimmjaw didn't know why, but those last few words stung.

"Just because I'm a hollow doesn't mean I don't feel things," Grimmjaw replied, glaring at Ichigo. "If I can feel hate why not love?"

Ichigo frowned at Grimmjaw, a little weirded out that Grimmjaw would ask such a question. Recently though, Grimmjaw wasn't seeming to make much sense anyway.

"You're a hollow and all that that name implies." Ichigo sneered earning a glowering look from Grimmjaw. "You think you feel something, but that's only a short lived concept of an emotion. Its only to feel the void, like that hole in your stomach."

Grimmjaw abruptly stood up and stalked over to Ichigo, who fully expect him to hit him or something. Grimmjaw did nothing more then gag Ichigo before deciding to prove to himself that he did really feel things. What better place to do that then Lynn's?

Sure enough as soon as he showed up, the girl would not stop talking.

"Grimmjaw I found something that might help you!" She said excitedly. For some odd reason this girl had gotten attached to Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw didn't know why but for some reason, he felt the same thing to her… or did he?

"Ok so I found out something interesting from that book. Apparantly this soul society did an experiment a while back that striped a person of their existance layer by layer. They had to stop though because it was considered bad… well of course. Anyway, I looked up the technique in the book. It said that there is some kind of kanji on the victims body along with the slicing of a chain of destiny, or in a soul reapers case, their zanpakuto."

Grimmjaw frowned slightly at the girl, who almost took no notice in him farther but continued talking.

"In the case of a soul reaper though, there was something strange going on. The reports said a persons abilities would solidify and become some kind of object…"

"Did it say how to help the potential person back to their original form?" Grimmjaw interrupted the girls ramblings. She looked at him and shook her head.

"The test were never completely successful," Lynn reported sadly. "As a matter of fact the tests went horribly wrong, turning soul reapers into hollows. Strangely enough the person who came up with the test thought that if soul reapers could be turned into hollows then it could happen vice versa."

For some reason that caught Grimmjaw's attention.

"What about an arrancar?" He asked and Lynn frowned at him.

"I think it could, but I'm not sure what would they turn out to be. Arrancar are hollows with shinigami power so you would end up being…"

"A shinigami with hollows powers," Grimmjaw finished, hiding a strange and curious gleam in his eye away from Lynn.

End flashback… There was a moment in which everything was absolutely still and then… BANG! 

Lynn's fist smashed into Renji's face, not even giving him a moment to realize what happened, Lynn attacked again. Renji was ready for it this time and held his sword up, catching the brass knuckles. He threw her off without much effort and she halted to a stop, sliding dust all up into the air.

"I won't fall for that again," Renji growled holding his zapakuto up, ready to strike. A smirk graced Lynn's face.

"Good," was all she said before coming at Renji again. He held his sword in defence blocking the shot to his face. Lynn recovered and spun around the blades guard, elbowing Renji in the back. Renji hissed in pain but came at her again. Lynn barely had enough time to use a barrier and even then, her own barrier was brought to smash up against her, slamming her into a building. Not letting up, Renji fully attacked again ready to slice her in half. Lynn almost didn't have enough time to pull up the barrier.

Renji pushed ruthlessly at the barriers border, slightly slicing it up with his sword. Lynn grimaced under his force, unable to keep her barrier up.

"This was a lot quicker then I thought it would be," Renji said, noticing his zanpakuto was almost slicing the barrier. "Give up now."

"No!" Lynn said without hesitating. With a strange burst of adrenaline she smashed the barrier back, forcing Renji along with it. Renji wiped blood off of his face allowing his opponent to get back up.

Lynn flinched as she got up. The blow that knocked her against the building hurt, and she had even destroyed the wall. Renji could obviously match her speed and he was a vice captain, meaning he had twice the strength she had now. She needed someway to over power him and knew exactly how.

"You just going to stand there or are we gonna dance?" Renji asked annoyed. Lynn felt a rush of pride at the bruises on Renji but ignored it. She needed to do this.

"Yeah yeah, hold your pants on," Lynn snapped. There was a rush of reiatsu from her and suddenly, dark red flames formed a dark out line around her body. Renji watched in astonishment. She was using demon magic.

There was another tangle of fighting but Lynn powered up like this was no match for Renji. Renji dodged and blocked blow after blow but that was all he could do. Finally Lynn landed a smash across Renji's back nearly incapacitating him. He was stunned to find that when Lynn had the demon fire around her, her punches have the same effect of a sword, slashing a wound across his back.

Renji looked at her nonplussed.

Lynn fixed him with a determined stare and raised her hands defencively. "Don't underestimate me." She slammed into him cutting a deep gash from his shoulder to his upper torso. Renji fell watching the blood fall to the ground and Lynn pulled back.

"Where's the twelve company headquarters?" She instantly asked. Ulquiorra watched on in fascination. He had only once seen Lynn so dedicated and precise and she wasn't this scary at the time.

"What do you have against the twelve company?" Renji asked, fighting to keep himself sitting up.

"Its none of your business."

Renji laughed. "Your right it isn't and it doesn't really matter anyway. There's no way your getting there!" Renji stood up, fighting the weakness his injury caused him. "howl!(1) Zabimaru!" Renji shouted and instantly his sword stretched and fought to attack Lynn. Lynn jumped away from it, and barely managed to escape the second blow, but the third one ripped through her shoulder and arm. Renji retracted the blade and held it over his shoulder, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Face it! If you couldn't escape that which barely had any speed to it, there's no way you could win this!" Renji said and snapped the blade back in her direction. Now Lynn had trouble dodging and got scraped here and there. She jumped back away from the blade, spiralling in her direction, ready for a deathly blow, when Renji flicked his wrist. The blade slammed right into her stomach. Lynn gave a cough in surprise and fell to her feet and Renji brought back the blade.

"Lynn!" Ulquiorra yelled already drawing his zanpakuto. Lynn fell on her hands and coughed a serious amount of blood. Ulquiorra was fast approaching her when she put a hand up, stopping him. Ulquiorra looked on concerned (2). "Lynn…"

"No! Stop! I won't lose!" Lynn coughed.

"Give it up already! You were stabbed in the gut. Most people don't survive that." Renji berated but she sat up on her haunches, bangs covering her eyes. All that could be seen was a small smirk.

"Survival means nothing. I'm going to win!" Lynn stated loudly. Her reiatsu exploded and was so powerful it held down Renji. The ground started to ripple and burn like it was the ocean on fire. Lynn leaned down on the ground trying to hold her own against the incredible pressure.

"Arg!" Lynn screamed as she pushed down against the floor. Her hands and arm were swallowed by the ground and her sleeves burned from the dark red flames. Then she pulled up a black jagged blade steaming and burning with the red demon flame. She flashed the sword threateningly at Renji who noticed her eyes were the same color of the flames.

"Renji, meet Kurogetzu(3), my zanpakuto." Lynn smiled sadistically. Renji looked on calculatingly and knew he would need bankai if he wanted to overpower her. Lynn's smile only increased.

"That's it! Show me your bankai so I can crush it!" Lynn exclaimed.

Yammy bent down to Ulquiorra, looking slightly terrified of his companion.

"Is she evil when she unleashes her zanpakuto?" Yammy asked.

"No, she's just on a rush right now," Ulquiorra sighed. "She'll come down when she starts bleeding again."

Yammy noticed that Lynn's wounds, though still there refused to bleed. It was probably from the terrible reiatsu that pored out of her.

There was a severe bout of chaos that insued. Attacks swiftly executed and planned within a moments hesitation. Renji had managed to get his bankai to attack Lynn but none of her wounds would bleed. He was beginning to think she was evil with the fact that even though he was obviously winning, she just kept smiling that horrible smirk. After a particularly rough wound Renji looked on at her like she was insane.

"Why are you fighting like this? What do you have to gain?" Renji called out, brandishing Zabimaru to make a deadly attack. Lynn dodged under it running close to Renji, and there was no way he could move Zabimaru in time…

"This time, I'm going to save Ichigo!" She exclaimed and did a uppercut with her sword. Renji's eyes widened as he was thrown back from the sheer reiatsu of the sword. There was a red explosion and Ulquiorra had to stumble back not to be thrown off. Slowly the dust cleared and Zabimaru was broken off to the side while Lynn was holding Renji by his throat and holding her sword to him as well, with her bangs covering her eyes. Renji, hurt and in pain, could only look at her in bewilderment.

"You know something about Ichigo don't you!?" Renji managed to sputter out. Blood trickled down his mouth and abdomin where Renji had been hit. "Why are you here? What have you done to him?!"

"Please…" Lynn choked out as blood began to rush from her wounds. "Let me save…" Lynn choked and let go of Renji. She fell to the floor clutching his shinigami robes. Renji was about to fall next to her but managed to look down at her. She smiled wearily and looked up at him. "…Ichigo." Was all she said before she slumped off.

1- I think thats the thing he says but I could be wrong... I'm to lazy to check as well. Forgive me!

2- Ulquiorra looking concerned. Frightening really.

3- I don't know where the hell that name came from.

Yeah this chapter was a bitch to write. I got new manga to read and my hands are just iching to open it. So anyways, reveiw do your thing and I'll see you soon with a new chapter! Ciao!


	11. Love and hate

Yay! Double chapters. Hoping you likey with a big smiley face! Ciao!

* * *

Chapter 10- Love and hate

_Flashback…_

"Why are you thinking of changing Grimmjaw?" Lynn asked out of the blue. Grimmjaw looked down at her. They were in a park and he was sitting in a tree. Lynn had come here to keep reading on Grimmjaw's request… yes, his request. Something was obviously up.

"I don't know," Grimmjaw shrugged. "Maybe I'm tired of that bastard Aizen or god damned Ulquiorra and his superior act. Maybe I don't wanna stick around Los Noches anymore…"

"Maybe your falling for this person your trying to save?" Lynn suggested to which earned her a scowl.

"I hate him," Grimmjaw sneered.

"Right, People who hate other people do not go through this much trouble to save them. I've also read about your nature. Its not like you to do this at all."

Grimmjaw looked away, unwilling to except it. "I like hating the shinigami. If he's not there to hate then I have to go back to fighting boring people."

"Is he a better fighter then you?"

"Are you kidding? He's lucky to land one on me…"

"Then why have you dubbed him your equal?" Grimmjaw wrinkled his nose.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did," Lynn smiled warmly. Grimmjaw felt a strange emotion curling up in him and it made him sick. "You hate him right? You want him to live. That makes him, to you, your equal. If someones life is worth saving to you, then he obviously is your equal."

"I'm not fallin' for him. Like he said, I can't feel real emotions." Lynn's smile abruptly faded.

"Is that why you want to change?" Lynn looked at the arrancar with hopeful eyes while Grimmjaw just scowled. He should have known a human girl would've brought human emotions into this. He jumped out of the tree and floated a few centimeters off the ground.

"All right, I think I've had enough of this. I'm going to check on the shinigami brat," Grimmjaw snarled. Lynn looked at him smiling again.

"Give him my love!" She said happily. Grimmjaw waved her off as he left the world of the living.

Sure enough back at home Ichigo was sleeping. He coughed severely before resigning and giving up to sleep. It was getting like this now. Ichigo was quickly fading away. He had coughing fits and seizures every once in a while. The chain was rapidly dissolving and even Grimmjaw was starting to notice the blank spots in his memory. Things were not getting better, and Grimmjaw was getting more and more desperate.

Ichigo had another coughing fit and Grimmjaw felt a twinge of sympathy for the teenager. That little bit of sympathy was enough to make Grimmjaw wonder about Lynn's words. Grimmjaw was sure he never thought of Ichigo in that way. Sure he did stay up all the time and watch him but that was just to make sure the brat didn't do anything funny. No, Grimmjaw couldn't love him, just like Ichigo said.

This was a particularly nasty cough and Ichigo was nearly fully awakened from his slumber. Grimmjaw made his way over to the bed tapping on the teenager's back, enough to help him with his cough but not enough to wake him up. It was strange when Grimmjaw felt relief and he wondered briefly while looking at the sleeping Ichigo, that if his feelings were real, how much stronger would he feel now?

_End flashback…_

Grimmjaw didn't tell much to Ichigo. He told him that Ichigo stayed in Los Noches with Grimmjaw for a while and explained the whole tied to the bed situation, not giving him details of what happened in the end (wink wink). He also explained a bit of why Ulquiorra and Yammy left with Grimmjaw to join the vaizard. It had something to do with a scary display of power and Lynn beating them up. Ichigo was about to ask for more details when Grimmjaw decided it was a good time to make out.

"Grimmjaw why can't I see my family and friends?" Ichigo asked later on that night when he had finally escaped Grimmjaw's clutches. He was ok now with the kissing but Grimmjaw always liked to slide his hand up his shirt or hold on to his thighs in a very needy way. It made Ichigo think he might be having some flashbacks but then again, he could just be worried and imagining what Grimmjaw might do to him. Eh, scary.

Grimmjaw froze up at that question. They were watching tv and while he never liked the little noisy box, he was staring at it intently like it was his life line.

"Grimmjaw?" Ichigo growled and Grimmjaw finally tore his eyes away from the silly little thing.

"What?" He said pretending he hadn't heard what Ichigo asked earlier. Ichigo just glared at him.

"Why can't I see my family and friends?" Ichigo repeated in annoyance. Grimmjaw gulped.

"That's classified information."

There was a short scowl from Ichigo before Grimmjaw toppled over the couch. He looked over at his sullen lover who had just smacked him and had the audacity to glare at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You said you would tell me!"

"I said I would tell you a few things not all of them!" Grimmjaw yelled back and climbed back over onto the couch. Ichigo was still glaring at him.

"All right you want to know why you cant see them?" Grimmjaw sighed and crawled over to Ichigo. Ichigo backed away suddenly, wondering if Grimmjaw was going to use this as a bargaining chip to have sex. He knew that was being a little harsh but there was no telling what Grimmjaw would do.

Sure enough, Grimmjaw climbed on top of a struggling Ichigo and held his wrists down above his head with one hand. Ichigo glared at him making it obvious that he was not going without a fight. Grimmjaw just smirked.

"I'm not going to do anything," Grimmjaw stated and Ichigo's eyebrows raised. Could he read his mind?… "I just really like this position."

Ichigo began to struggle again but gravity was working against him. "Grimmjaw I'm serious."

"All right, all right I'll tell ya ok?" Grimmjaw groaned and instantly noticed that Ichigo stopped struggling. Grimmjaw sat back allowing the teenager to sit up slightly, but didn't get off of him all the way. "Ok the reason you can see them is because… well we were going to do something to Aizen to stop him from attacking Karakura town…"

Grimmjaw's voice trailed off and Ichigo felt seriously confused. "What does this have to do with my friends and family?"

"Well ya see, if you had it your way, none of us would be involved in your plan to take down Aizen, but the vaizard and all of us became involved by default so…" Grimmjaw noticed Ichigo was getting even more confused and sighed. "Look, the thing your planning and I mean _you_, is dangerous. If your friends and family knew it would turn into a war and we wanted to avoid that. Plus, Aizen is watching your family because he wants all of us now."

Ichigo frowned. "Why would he want me?"

"Remember I was telling you about a scary display of power that help Ulquiorra and Yammy join our side?" Ichigo nodded. Grimmjaw drew in a deep breath. "Well that scary display of power was _you_."

Ulquiorra looked at Lynn. She was dying. He knew it and he didn't have healing powers at all. Neither did Yammy. She was going to die and there was nothing either of them could do. Ulquiorra fought the sadness and feeling of uselessness that threatened to overwhelm him. He watched as Lynn struggled for breath. Blood gushed out of her wounds and on to his clothes but he didn't care. She was dying and that's all that matter at the moment.

"At least I managed to get directions," Lynn breathed out. Despite dying she was still smiling. "Go get Ichigo. Someones bound to show up soon."

Ulquiorra nodded but didn't move. He couldn't. Renji looked on the scene fighting the fatique that wanted to overtake him. For some reason these guys looked familiar…

"You guys are arrancar aren't you?" Renji asked in surprise. Yammy managed to look over to him as Ulquiorra couldn't.

"Used to but whats it to you?" Yammy said feeling a little irked by the fact it was Renji who had caused all these wounds. Yammy couldn't help but blame himself. It was his fault as he could've interfered in Lynn's battle.

"You guys have to hurry, they'll be arriving shortly." Lynn interrupted. Yammy looked back down at her. Renji was surprised. She was right, reinforcements no doubt would have heard their battle. Yet the two arrancar just sat there, unable to leave.

"She's right you know," Renji said breaking the two out of their trance. "If you leave her here the captain of the fourth company will definitely take care of her." Renji tried to assure them. He didn't trust the two arrancar but he didn't want the human girl to die.

Yammy quickly thought it over. "He's right Ulquiorra. We need to leave. She might be captured but at least she'll be alive and we can pick her up before we leave."

Ulquiorra finally nodded as Lynn lost consciousness. He laid her down carefully before getting up and running off. "Lets go," He stated quickly to Yammy and ran off to find the vaizard.

"Dammit he's good!" Hiyori snapped at Shinji. The captain of the thirteenth company had released his zanpakuto and was giving all three of the vaizard a hard time. Hiyori had even put her mask on and he was still dealing the blows. Shinji and Love stayed off to the side, randomly helping Hiyori and trying to escape. They had no such luck.

"I hope the others are having a better time finding Ichigo," Shinji muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Ukitake heard it and jumped back holding the twin swords up in case Hiyori decided to attack.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Ukitake asked. Love raised an eye brow where as Hiyori smacked Shinji with her sandal. It hurt a lot more now that she had her hollow mask on.

"You dickhead! Why don't you just tell the enemy the whole plan now and surrender?!" Hiyori stated loudly. Shinji fought to recover as Ukitake watched on in interest. Maybe he wouldn't have to fight these people at all. Maybe they would beat themselves up…

"I didn't mean for him to hear me!" Shinji shouted dodging another attack. Hiyori was intent on beating him.

"Guys, why don't we focus on the real enemy?" Love interrupted their argument. Ukitake noticed the girl stop and hold her zanpakuto at the ready. He zoomed in for an attack, a particularly hard one sure that he was going to split her zanpakuto in half when his blade slashed loudly at another. He came to a stop and looked at the girl but she wasn't there. Instead it was a green haired pale man staring hard at the captain.

"Ulquiorra, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked. Ulquiorra used his strength and threw off Ukitake.

"We know where Ichigo is," Ulquiorra responded flatly. Ukitake looked at the Ryoka in astonishment. Why were all these people after Ichigo?

Suddenly Ukitake felt hands grabbing his wrists from behind and squeezed until he dropped his zanpakuto. He was lifted into the air by a few inches and he fought to look at who was doing this to him. It was no use.

"Don't give more stuff away!" Hiyori squeeled.

"Shinji already told the captain that. It doesn't really matter," Love reasoned. Hiyori glared at him.

"He's right. We have directions now we won't be here very long." Ulquiorra turned to Yammy. "Having trouble restraining him?"

"You've got a few minutes but I can't hold him very long," Yammy said as he wrestled to keep hold of the thirteenth captain. Ulquiorra nodded and turned back to his companions.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard some commotion over there," Shinji pointed over in a general direction. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Its all ready over. In order to find out where Ichigo was, we let it slip and theres no doubt he'll be moved unless we unleash full force on Seiretei. We need everyone so lets get moving."

Ulquiorra turned to go towards the rest of the ryoka when Shinji stopped him.

"Where's Lynn," He asked. Ulquiorra stopped and barely turned around, allowing a single eye to look back in sadness.

"She was hurt, badly." Yammy answered when Ulquiorra couldn't. "We have to leave her with soul society if we want her to survive."

"Your just going to leave her?" Hiyori asked in exasperation. Ulquiorra nodded.

"The shinigami won't do anything to hurt her once we've taken Ichigo. They will want answers." Ulquiorra stated calmly even if he felt nothing like it. "Lynn will be safe and we will retreive her later. Now lets go before Yammy is overpowered."

That being said, Yammy threw Ukitake and all of them left to find their companions. It took a minute for Ukitake to come to and before he knew it, Rukia was looking down at him.

"Sir what happened?" She asked eyeing his bruises. Ukitake coughed lightly before turning back to Rukia.

"I need to talk to the General right now." He said. Rukia nodded and left without another word.


	12. Clash clash, bang bang

AN- so this was shorter then planned but it came out like this. I'm looking forward to next chapter though but I need some help. I'm wondering if Ichigo should remember everything at once or gradually. I would really appreciate your opinions. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11-Clash clash, bang bang

_Flashback…_

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" Grimmjaw yelled at the sleeping teenager. He was starting to get worried when Ichigo had resigned himself to sleep for five days straight. Grimmjaw could feel real panic now and he wasn't sure if it was because Ichigo was dying or because the malevolent aura around him was getting stronger.

Things went from steadily getting worse to getting worse fast. In a week Ichigo had stopped coughing because he no longer had the energy. Instead he wheezed in pain, struggling for each breath. Grimmjaw had noticed the chain from his chest was getting down to its last few links. He himself felt his memories of he and the shinigami disappear.

To say the least it was having an interesting effect on Grimmjaw. He no longer cared at all about Aizen or any other problems that constantly called him. Right now there was only Ichigo and with that revelation, Grimmjaw finally accepted the obvious; he loved the stupid brat. But what did love mean to Grimmjaw? He had no idea. Considering he couldn't actually feel it made Grimmjaw mad. If he was going to feel the pain of this emotion he better feel what's so damn great about it.

Finally Ichigo stirred awake and looked tiredly at Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw felt his heart break with the look Ichigo gave him. There was no anger or malice as there had usually been. No now it was just acceptance, tranquility and a bit of sadness.

"Yes Grimmjaw?" Ichigo asked without a shred of annoyance. Grimmjaw felt sadness from his tone but even more so when his hand drifted to the ex-shinigami's cheek. He was so cold.

"You've been sleeping for five days," Grimmjaw almost whispered. God, if he wasn't supposed to feel anything then why did this hurt!?

"Yeah, I think I know that," Ichigo turned and looked away. "I had a really long dream. I'm pretty sure I only have a few more days left of it. When you woke me up I was remembering when I met Chado…" Ichigo's voice drifted off. Grimmjaw didn't know why but he understood. Ichigo was the only one who would remember anything about himself and he would take his memories with him, to his dreams. If Grimmjaw didn't act now, Ichigo would disappear and he would never remember him or this feeling.

He wanted them both.

Ichigo fall back asleep and Grimmjaw resolved what he would do. He would go to Lynn for one last shimmer of hope.

* * *

"Grimmjaw! What are you doing here?" Lynn snapped, glaring at him from the floor. Grimmjaw had come into Lynn's room without warning while she was deep in her studies. When he gave a low 'hey' she had rolled off the bed in surprise, thus ending up in this situation.

"I don't have any time left," Grimmjaw said trying to keep his voice from breaking out into hysterics. Lynn suddenly looked very serious and got up. "Ichigo's chain is almost none existent. I need to do something now."

"Well what can you do? We don't have any idea." Lynn had a look of sadness in her eyes as well. Grimmjaw wondered if it was for Ichigo, someone she had never even met. What else could it be?

"I think I might have an idea." Grimmjaw began pacing and Lynn took a seat on the bed. She watched patiently as Grimmjaw gained his thoughts.

"That stone Aizen had, I think that has to be Ichigo's. I think if I somehow give it back to him, he'll be better."

Lynn furrowed her brow at the arrancar.

"The book never said anything about turning a persons existence into a stone," She reminded lightly.

"I know, but like you said the test were never successful," Grimmjaw pointed out. "Ichigo has always had a shitload of reiatsu and he was always going on about how he was going to defeat me. He had tons of reasons to live, to exist. Now he could care less and I'm thinking when he went through that ritual, the only way it could strip him of his existence is if those two things were taken away from him.

"But those things are huge in number. There's no way you could make a million people's memories disappear off the face of the earth and theres no way you could get rid of some much reiatsu. I think its taken shape as that little stone."

"Well if you think that's it…"

"That's got to be it. There's nothing else I can think of." Grimmjaw stopped pacing and looked directly at Lynn. "That's what I'm going to do. I only need one favor of ya."

Lynn looked extremely worried about asking but swallowed her fear and did. "What is it?"

"I want you to use that ritual, and make me into a shinigami."

End flashback…

Chaos had erupted in Seireitei. The ryoka had surrounded the 12th company headquarters where the captain and vice-captains tried to hold them off. It was difficult as all of the vizard had on their masks and were easily holding off the strongest of captains. Truthfully they were evenly matched, but the vizard had been preparing for this for weeks and knew the captains moves inside and out.

It really wasn't fair.

Ulquiorra had held off pulling on his mask. He wanted to be able to get Ichigo's body out of the building without harming anyone. However today was not going anything like he had planned. He had managed to pass through the ranks and infiltrate the building but was stopped short of Ichigo's holding room by a solemn looking black haired shinigami.

"Stop!" The woman yelled and drew her completely white zanpakuto. Ulquiorra stopped and inspected the woman's face. She looked shrunken as though pain and anguish had taken a toll on her face and body. Ulquiorra recognized her from Ichigo's memories however. This was Rukia.

"I won't let you get in any further!" Rukia exclaimed clutching on to her zanpakuto like a life line. "I will not let you desecrate Ichigo!"

Ulquiorra fought with himself. He didn't want to hurt this woman. She had been mourning for Ichigo and didn't deserve this. He hoped he could get her to listen to reason before he had to use his zanpakuto.

"I haven't come here to desecrate Ichigo," Ulquiorra assured her. "We've come here to save him."

"Save him from who? Ichigo's dead!" Rukia sputtered angrily. Ulquiorra noticed her blade was trembling. "Just leave! There is nothing further you can do to harm him. Just let us bury him in peace."

Rukia was starting to calm down, something Ulquiorra was happy to let her do. He knew if he was going to appeal to her she needed to be thinking better. Finally, sensing she had come down enough, Ulquiorra spoke.

"I would not go through all of this trouble to commit sacrilege on a dead body. We came here, because we have to help Ichigo. If Ichigo doesn't get his body soon, something might happen to him."

Rukia glared at Ulquiorra like he was mocking her. "Ichigo can't be alive. His body is in there dead!"

"Then where is his soul?" Ulquiorra interrupted. Rukia's eyes flickered a bit and she looked startled at Ulquiorra.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Ulquiorra took a step towards her, which she instinctively stepped away from but did not raise her weapon.

"Where is his soul? Don't souls come to soul society? So where is his?" Ulquiorra knows he piqued Rukia's interest. He kept stepping towards her, getting closer and closer. She held her hand to stop him from passing her but did not raise her weapon.

"Do you think that if there is the slightest chance to bring Ichigo back to life, you would take it?" Ulquiorra whispered. Rukia's eyes widened and her hand dropped. She looked at the feet of her attacker with sad eyes, as they stepped past her.

"Yes," She answered. There was the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Rukia snapped out of her stupor and turned back towards the door. She berated her self for letting the man get past her. Who knows why he wanted Ichigo's body?

"Rukia!" A voice called out from the corridor. Rukia spun around seeing her captain running towards her, looking ready to faint.

"Taichou!" Rukia held up Ukitake as he slumped down to the ground, throwing himself into a coughing fit.

"Where… Did he…get inside?" Ukitake asked between coughs. Rukia looked at him grimly and nodded her head.

"I think he locked the door." Rukia added solemnly. Ukitake forced himself to stand up and drew his zanpakuto.

"Then lets blast the thing open!" Ukitake shouted. Rukia watched in disbelief but nodded. She pulled out her zanpakuto, released it, and sent an icy blast towards the door. It shattered like glass revealing Ulquiorra with a covered Ichigo, dead in his arms. He threw one sympathetic look Rukia and Ukitake's way before jumping out the window.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy yelled trying to fight off Kenpachi. He looked to his solemn friend seeing Ichigo and ran to him. "We're done?"

"We're done," Ulquiorra confirmed and handed Ichigo to Yammy. Yammy accepted him but looked questioningly at his partner. "Get everyone out of here immediately. Don't hesitate and return to Ichigo." Ulquiorra ordered before storming off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yammy shouted back at his friend. Ulquiorra looked back and gave a very slight smile.

"I'm going to save Lynn. I'll be back in a few days, promise." Ulquiorra then disappeared into the cluster of chaos. Yammy wanted to stay but he knew Ulquiorra had a plan. Instead he followed through with his plan and brought a hand up, reiatsu exploding from his palm in a wave of black energy. Everyone around had stopped including the shinigami. The vizard knew what it meant and slipped away while their opponents looked away. There was a brilliant flash and then everyone of the vizard was gone, leaving only the confusion they had brought


	13. Kill to kiss

AN- EVERYBODY HATES ME!!!!!!!!!!! I mean you probably hate me for taking so long with that last chapter. I really tried to hurry up but I have homework...poo! Then everyone else hates me either for homework or for stupid PARTIES! I hate parties. So impersonal. Anyways, heres chapter 12/13ish! At the end its kind of limish but like extremely vague. Even so I wonder if I should up the rating. If your reading this tell me what you think!!!!! I lurve you! My wonderful reveiwers! There are the faithful who's reveiws I fully remember! And yes I want a fanta... RIGHT NOW! ok so no more fanfiction and sleeping pills for me thats for sure. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Kill to kiss

"_Ya hate me don't ya?" _

"_Grimmjaw I never hated you."_

"_Then why won't ya help me?" _

"_Everything I have ever loved has forgotten about me. I have no one who loves me to remember me. Theres no point in living for me."_

"_I want you to live!"_

"_You don't love me and you never will. You're a hollow, meaning your empty and feel nothing."_

Grimmjaw knew those words could never be said about him again. He could feel, feel everything from the ritual that left a bad taste in his mouth, to the panic of realizing Ichigo had a few days, if that. After much bickering from Lynn, she had agreed to the ceremony. Now Grimmjaw was… er, more shinigami then hollow. Whatever that was. Lynn had told him what it was but he completely forgot.

"Grimmjaw don't leave!" Lynn pleaded with Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw was on his way out of her house, to someplace he can try teleporting again. He hoped he could still do that or else getting back to Hueco mundo is going to be a real bitch.

"I don't have any time Lynn. Ichigo is slipping away as we speak," Grimmjaw persisted. Lynn was dragging behind holding on to Grimmjaw's pants which were dangerously close to falling off. Finally she knocked Grimmjaw to the ground and pinned him beneath her.

"Dammit Lynn! Let go!" Grimmjaw tried to fight her off but she had become stronger in the previous weeks. Grimmjaw attributed it to being around him all the time, as it has been proven that humans around spiritual beings tend to pick it up.

Lynn was as adament as ever.

"Your not thinking straight. You're not used to human emotions and you're marching off to your death."

"It doesn't matter if I die!"

"Oh really? You know that if you die, Ichigo does as well."

That stopped Grimmjaw from struggling. He glared at the girl above him who matched his ferocity. Despite being angry with her, Grimmjaw felt a strange happiness wash over him. He didn't realize until now how close he was to this girl. Maybe it had to do with turning more human and losing the hole in his stomach.

"Listen, we need help. If we are going to fully infiltrate Hueco mundo then your going to need help." Lynn calmed and sat back on her heels. People were looking at them funny and they had every right to. Lynn was in a very compromising position above Grimmjaw. Neither of them cared enough to get up though.

"Who's going to help us? Who's going to help a soon to be exiled arrancar and a chick with demon powers?" Grimmjaw asked dully. Lynn got off him and helped him up.

"You'll see." She said and took off down the street. Grimmjaw watched her go in mixed emotion. Lynn realized she wasn't being followed and looked back in annoyance. "Are you comin? I thought you said Ichigo didn't have that long."

Grimmjaw scowled but followed the girl down the street. She went this way and that way, leading Grimmjaw into what he thought was circles. They finally came to a large warehouse to which Lynn approached carefully. Grimmjaw noticed there was a large barrier around the warehouse and a powerful one at that. It would be difficult to get in.

"How are you going to enter?" Grimmjaw asked. Lynn turned around and smiled wickedly.

"I'm not going to enter. I'm going to bring them out here." She smirked drawing out her gloves. "Stand back!" Grimmjaw didn't need to be told twice. He knew when she went freaky like this, it was a good idea to be miles away. The demon fire Grimmjaw associated with Lynn suddenly flared up around her back and she smashed it into the barriers wall.

Lynn's punch sent a tremor through the ground and slightly cracked the barrier. Grimmjaw fought to keep standing as the tremors rolled away leaving the two in complete silence. Grimmjaw glared at Lynn.

"Now what?" Grimmjaw muttered.

"Wait for it!" Lynn whispered holding up a finger to silence Grimmjaw. He gave an impatient huff before a loud noise nearly knocked him off his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?…" Came an irritating female voice. A second later and a figure came flying out of the window from above, easily passing through the barrier and landed in front of Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw was instantly reminded of a pink monkey. She bared her teeth at him and growled as she stood up.

"Who the fuck are you?" She yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Grimmjaw and Lynn. A few of her companions began walking out (the normal way) and had drawn their zanpakuto.

"Lynn? Is that you?" Asked a male with blonde hair. Lynn smiled and waved.

"Sup Shinji!" Lynn replied merrily. The little monkey girl, who had drawn her zanpakuto as well, pointed it at Lynn.

"You know this bitch Shinji?" Monkey- girl accused Shinji, whom just ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked Lynn.

"I wanted to ask for your help," Lynn said. "Remember you offered me to come join you? Well I want to agree but theres something I have to do first."

Shinji smiled a toothy smile and stepped to the side. "Come on in," He offered. Grimmjaw was silently wondering if he should come but Lynn motioned for him to follow her. Grimmjaw did as he was told and got reproachful glances from the monkey-girl.

"So she goes to the school down the street from him," Monkey-girl reminded herself and spun around on Grimmjaw. "But that doesn't answer who you are."

"I'm Grimmjaw," Grimmjaw replied not wanting to get in it right now. He didn't think it would set well with these people if he started a fight on their home turf.

"This is a vaizard I turned," Lynn introduced to the rest of the vaizard. Grimmjaw almost growled at that statement. She turned him apparantly, even though he had to do most of the work with the ritual.

Shinji looked at him skeptically. "I don't ever remember sensing you."

"You wouldn't. I spend most of my time in Hueco mundo." Grimmjaw knew he sounded like a real prick but didn't care. Ichigo was back there, dying and he was having tea in a ware house with monkey girl and a guy with a really big afro. Something was just wrong with this picture.

Grimmjaw looked around the warehouse as Lynn dropped into deep explanation. He knew he didn't have to listen cause he had been through it all ready. He just wanted to hurry up and save Ichigo. It seemed like ages before the vaizard leader Shinji snapped Grimmjaw out of his thoughts.

"So that was what happened to him," Shinji mused to himself thoughtfully. Grimmjaw stared at him who gave him a listless look. "What you think you're the only one who remembered him?"

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Grimmjaw growled, suddenly not trusting this Shinji person.

"Its not like you go around talking about people who no longer exist," Shinji drawled. Grimmjaw could see the reasoning but he was still skeptical. "I've felt his memory fading from my mind too. I was wondering what was going on but now it seems I have my answer." Shinji turned to his whole group.

"All right so I think we will be fully assaulting Los Noches soon…"

"Wait, you agree to do this?" Lynn said timidly. Shinji smiled.

"Well, the thing is Ichigo is in some way my friend, our friend." Shinji gestured towards the rest of the vaizard. "We were trying to get friendly enough to join us but that didn't happen. Now we have the chance to save him and gain another ally. I'm not about to pass up that opportunity."

Lynn did a mini dance while Grimmjaw just snorted. He may have only been a human for twelve hours but he knew enough of these feelings to know Shinji wouldn't put himself and others in risk just for an opportunity. Two people the vaizard really care about need help and they are going to do this. Grimmjaw however didn't doubt that everyone else knew this. It was something unspoken. How weird.

"All right so to make the preparation for a total invasion of Los Noches we're going to need three days – "

"Three days!? We don't have that kind of time!" Grimmjaw burst out. Shinji stared at him wide eyed.

"We'll I'm sorry but we're going to have to have three days at least," Shinji said after gaining back his composure. He crossed his arms and huffed looking the other way. "Its not like we're getting ice cream here. We're invading the arrancar fortress."

"I can tell you everything you need to know about Los Noches," Grimmjaw stated exasperatedly. "But we need to go sooner!"

"That's part of the three days. We need you to draw us a very detailed map so we can study it."

Grimmjaw didn't hold back his anger in his voice.

"And what about Ichigo? There will be no point to go to Los Noches in three days because he will be gone!"

Everyone looked perplexed by this. They knew Ichigo didn't have much time but then again if they went in prematurely it would be a disaster.

"You love him right?" Said a voice off to the side. Grimmjaw tilted his head and looked at the stranger. It was a very effeminate looking guy with long blonde hair. He spoke softly and calmly to Grimmjaw. "He's fading away because the memories of him are fading, correct? Then don't let him fade."

"How do I do that?" Grimmjaw muttered, looking like a irritated child.

"Make more memories with him. The stronger, the more likely he is to stay around." The guy gave Grimmjaw a slight wink(1) and smiled. Grimmjaw's eyes widened, knowing what was suggested, but not sure if he could do it.

Grimmjaw helped prepare the vaizard all the day, giving them lessons on the different arrancar and what their strengths are. Finally he left them on the second day as they prepared by themselves. Lynn gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to kiss Ichigo at the very least.

Grimmjaw left before anything else could be done. He knew the plan backward from forwards and knew exactly when to see Shinji and the vaizard. In order to sneak back into Los Noches, Lynn bought a hole from a place she called a candy shop (2) and had him wear his arrancar uniform. He knew he would be suspicious because his reiatsu had changed but with the bought hole and a fake mask attached to his face, everyone is Hueco mundo would except him as he always was.

Sure enough they did. He stormed down the halls looking utterly unapproachable while he received looks of curiousity and fear in the hallways. The only one who had enough gall to call him on it was Ulquiorra.

"Your reiatsu is strange," Ulquiorra observed. Grimmjaw stopped and sneered at him, much like he always would.

"Gonna tell your master, ya little bitch pet?" Grimmjaw smirked. For some reason, Ulquiorra's lack of reaction didn't piss him off as much as it should've.

"That isn't any of your business." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjaw rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dickhead," Grimmjaw said and stalked away.

"I'm curious as to why your in such a foul mood," Ulquiorra stated. Grimmjaw stopped and turned back towards him.

"I don't think that's your business either," Grimmjaw countered defiantly. They locked eyes and stared at each other challengingly.

"You know, if you keep disobeying Aizen, he might allow Tousan to chop off your head."

"That might scare pussies like you but Aizen doesn't scare me." Grimmjaw knew it was the truth. He used to be afraid of Aizen but now he wasn't. He was afraid of Ichigo yet at the same time couldn't stay away from him. Stupid love! Make up your damn mind.

"I am not afraid. Neither is Tousen or Aizen. There is nothing to be afraid of. We are already dead."

Grimmjaw smiled evilly, seeing this situation in a somewhat ironic light. "How about I put you out of existance?"

"And why would that scare me?" Ulquiorra was as blank as ever. Grimmjaw knew he wasn't scared. He just thought Grimmjaw was trying to mess with his head. Truthfully he was, cause for once, Grimmjaw wanted to see Ulquiorra with out that damn emo mask on.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't scare you. Theres no one to care about your ass if you weren't around anyway," Grimmjaw turned again to leave.

"And someone care about you?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjaw looked back at him and saw a eyebrow was raised in humor. Huh… weird. Ulquiorra was mocking him. Somehow it had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Grimmjaw teased and before he could see Ulquiorra returned to his usual annoying stoic ass self, Grimmjaw left him. He didn't give the guy another thought as he walked back to his room.

Strangely enough, Grimmjaw didn't feel the gloom he usually did around Ichigo. Usually there was this scary forboding gloom that Grimmjaw thought would ward off all suspicious arrancar but now it had a calming effect on him.

Ichigo wasn't sleeping when Grimmjaw walked in. They stared at each other for a long time, not with hate or anger like they usually did. It was blank when they looked each other. It was because neither of them knew what to think of the other. At least not any more. Grimmjaw was like that because he didn't know how to act around Ichigo anymore.

"Why are you awake?" Grimmjaw finally spoke. Ichigo's eyes flickered as he looked down.

"I had a nightmare." He responded quietly. Grimmjaw nodded and walked over to the bed and sat on it. "All I dream about are my memories but this one was something I definitely didn't want to remember.

"It was long back when I just became a shinigami. I found out my mom was killed by a hollow. That very hollow came and tried to kill me and my family when we visited my mom's grave."

"I'm sorry," Grimmjaw said. He had said it before earlier and at that time Ichigo gawked. Now Grimmjaw had said it a lot, so much so that Ichigo just took it for a sign of listening.

Things had drastically changed over the past few weeks. Grimmjaw had encouraged Ichigo to talk, even going so far as asking him questions (albeit a little grudgingly at first) now Ichigo had resigned himself to simply telling Grimmjaw whatever he could. It didn't matter anyway. Grimmjaw wouldn't remember him after he disappeared.

"You should be happy," Ichigo told Grimmjaw who turned to him and gave him a look.

"I'm not going to be happy about you dying no matter how many time you tell me too – " Grimmjaw growled.

"No that's not what I mean't," Ichigo interrupted. "I meant, you have been bugging me for weeks now that I should want to live, and I finally think I do."

Grimmjaw seemed to perk up and turned towards Ichigo, giving him his full attention. Ichigo thought that was what he saw, but wrote it off as an effect of drowsiness.

"I realized seeing my mom's grave that I would never visit her. I would never see her grave, or even get to look for her in Seireitei. If I was simply dying I would at least see her again, but now she won't ever remember me and that means," Ichigo fought the tears that threatened to take him. It didn't listen to him anyway and a salty drop fell down his face. Grimmjaw touched his cheek softly, watching as a whole new link formed in the short chain from Ichigo's chest. "…That means… she won't even remember why she died."

Grimmjaw did nothing but watch as Ichigo silently allowed tears to fall down his face. Slowly, he wondered if now that he was human, would he be able to cry? It was strange as he had never thought about it before. He realized early though, that being alive tends to make you care about the things that are insignificant.

"Ichigo if I were human, would you try and live for me?" Grimmjaw broke out of his musings. Ichigo looked at him in bewilderment, finally realizing Grimmjaw's hand was on his face, providing a strange comfort.

"…Would I try and live for you?" Ichigo repeated quietly to himself. Grimmjaw was watching him so intensely. Ichigo thought he should be used to it by now cause Grimmjaw always stared at him like that. Now it was strange though, because there was a humanness resonating from Grimmjaw.

"I don't know," Ichigo finally whispered. "All we ever tried to do was kill each other."

"What if I hadn't tried to kill you?"

"I don't know. I guess we would've been ok."

Grimmjaw sighed. He really had no right to be annoyed with Ichigo, considering he himself was dancing around the truth. He finally started to take action and drew his zanpakuto.

"So I kill you, you try to kill me back." Grimmjaw said to himself. He drew the sword over Ichigo's bonds and cut them all. "I be friendly and you will be friendly back." Ichigo sat up and looked at his wrists in disbelief. He had been tied to this bed how long? And Grimmjaw was finally giving up.

That was what Ichigo thought when suddenly Grimmjaw pushed him onto the bed with the sword at his throat. There was no reason to panic really, cause dying would be much better then Ichigo's other fate but for some reason this scared him.

Grimmjaw just sat there like that, his knee against Ichigo's chest and his zanpakuto at his throat. He finally dropped the thing to the side and sat against Ichigo's chest, making sure he could breathe. Ichigo's eyes went wide as Grimmjaw's face drew closer.

"I wonder what ya would do I were to kiss ya," Grimmjaw mused before closing the gap between him and Ichigo. Ichigo let it happen, with his mind completely in shock but was drawn out of it when he felt Grimmjaw lick his lips.

"Ah!… Grimmjaw stop!" Ichigo pushed the arrancar off of him. Grimmjaw didn't look angry or frustrated like Ichigo had thought he would've. He looked at Ichigo, eyes full of concern and thought. "Grimmjaw don't! I told you! You're a hollow. You can't feel –"

"Anything?" Grimmjaw finished for him raising an eyebrow. Ichigo glared at him.

"So you knew that huh? So what am I? A cheap fuck?" Ichigo grumbled sullenly. Grimmjaw just had to smile. Apparantly doing all this stuff had given Ichigo a lot more energy he had in a few days. Then he remembered, he had told the vaizard all about Ichigo. That was why Ichigo wasn't coughing right now.

"Ichigo, If I wanted to fuck ya, I would've left ya tied up to my bed." Grimmjaw sat up on his haunches pulling back the zanpakuto. Ichigo's eyes widened. What was Grimmjaw going to do with that now?

"As for that whole hollow problem, I fixed that too." Grimmjaw peeled off the hole Lynn had given him revealing his lower abs. Ichigo stared transfixed.

"I… you… what…" Ichigo stammered. No words could form for there was far too many questions going through Ichigo's head right now.

"See something you like?" Grimmjaw teased lightly but his actions spoke volumes. Grimmjaw took his zanpakuto and gently cut away the bandages wrapped around Ichigo's torso.

"Grimmjaw, stop!" Ichigo sat up all the way grabbing Grimmjaw's zanpakuto. "You're a guy and I'm a guy and…"

"Does it look like I fucking care?" Grimmjaw said, pulling Ichigo forward and into a kiss. Ichigo gasped and tried to pull away when Grimmjaw pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. It was strange as Ichigo had expected Grimmjaw to be harsh and demanding, especially with how he initiated the kiss. Grimmjaw was strangely gentle, but not lacking in passion. He gently pushed Ichigo's tongue with his own, encouraging the shinigami to kiss back. Finally with enough coaxing, Ichigo did and Grimmjaw pulled away.

Grimmjaw was all smiles while Ichigo panted heavily to catch his breath. Ichigo was in wonderland thinking of what he had done. He had kissed Grimmjaw! His arch enemy, the guy that swore to kill him! How the hell did they get from Grimmjaw trying to stick his zanpakuto in Ichigo's chest to Grimmjaw trying to stick his tongue down Ichigo's throat?

For some reason though, Ichigo didn't mind. Maybe it was the past few weeks of spending time together and Ichigo wondered if Grimmjaw had always liked him and that was why he was trying to keep him alive.

"Grimmjaw, why are you doing this now?" Ichigo panted. Grimmjaw was watching the bandages he had cut fall slowly away but instantly looked at Ichigo when he talked.

"Cause I don't want you to fade away," Grimmjaw stated clutching the chain that had at least a dozen more links on it. "Cause now I'm capable to love. Now I can save you and I'm afraid I might never have the chance to try this again."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjaw's hand came up and pushed back his hatori onto the bed, leaving Ichigo in a few bandages not yet cut off. What was astounding to Ichigo was that he did nothing to stop that. Grimmjaw through his zanpakuto somewhere in the room and went to lightly take off Ichigo's bandages.

"Why are you allowing me to do this Ichigo?" Grimmjaw asked, cupping the young shinigami's chin. He was well aware of the fear in Ichigo's eyes which was why it was taking forever to undress him. Grimmjaw wasn't going to take this too far if Ichigo said stop but he sure as hell wasn't going to say no to the body below him.

"I don't know," Ichigo said calmly. "I don't know what I feel or why I'm letting you do this. I don't."

"Hmmm, I think you're letting me do this because you always liked me to begin with," Grimmjaw mused out loud. "Before though you couldn't fall in love with the enemy but now there are a whole bunch of new doors open…"

Ichigo blushed but glared at Grimmjaw. There was the cocky son-of-a-bitch he always knew. He knew this whole 'new Grimmjaw' thing couldn't last.

"You're a dick," Ichigo stated. Grimmjaw smiled.

"And now I'm your dick." Ichigo made a face.

"How disgustingly romantic of you! Way to kill the mood."

Grimmjaw smirked almost evilly. "Are you saying there was a mood?"

Ichigo blushed and tried to sit up but Grimmjaw would have none of it. He immediately pushed the boy back down, and Ichigo put his hands up on Grimmjaw's chest to ensure he didn't try to kiss him again.

"Ichigo, I love you. I know I do and I did when I was an arrancar as well. I mixed it up with loathing. But now that I know, there's no way in hell I'm just going to forget you. I'm going to save ya and if ya don't like that… well too damn bad! I'm saving you whether you like it or not. If you have a problem with it then you can bitch about it later, when we're spending the rest of our human lives."

Ichigo was stunned. So stunned he didn't realize Grimmjaw had pinned his wrists to the bed until Grimmjaw's tongue was in his mouth. By then, Ichigo did nothing to stop him. He kissed back even making Grimmjaw the happiest… uh, man in Hueco mundo. Grimmjaw finally drew away when they were at their peak and needed air.

"If you want me to stop, then just say so," Grimmjaw whispered in Ichigo's ear. That was his warning for pulling off the rest of the bandages and the black pants. Now Ichigo was fully naked beneath Grimmjaw and he did nothing to stop him.

Ichigo understood why when Grimmjaw began kissing him again and stripped at the same time. The man above him knew more about him then anyone he had ever known. He told Grimmjaw everything, simply because he thought either the arrancar wasn't listening or that he wouldn't remember. Grimmjaw did remember and listened to Ichigo's every word. Now every word he said was coming back to pinch him in the ass… that meaning Grimmjaw is pinching Ichigo's ass.

Grimmjaw, fully naked moved both him and Ichigo under the sheets. He didn't know why. Its not like there was anyone to see them. Maybe it was the moon that was peering at them through the moon. Grimmjaw doubted he was jealous of the moon but he was feeling possesive. Maybe it felt more exclusive if they were covered. Grimmjaw excepted that thought and plunged down to attack the neck and collar bone offered to him.

Ichigo was soon covered in sweat and moved in rhythm as Grimmjaw traced his hands up and down his sides. He arched unintentionally bringing their bodies closer together. Grimmjaw's mouth moved lower on Ichigo, forcing his body immobile. All Ichigo could do was take the sensation given to him and kept wondering why he was doing this. He could tell Grimmjaw to stop now and he was sure he would so why was he letting it go.

Finally Ichigo understood. He always thought he would do something like this when he was in love but that wasn't what he told people. He told him he would do this when it felt right and he found someone he wanted it to be with. This felt right and this was who it was with. Grimmjaw had already seen him naked in more ways then one and he wasn't rejecting him. Hell he was making love to him and every way possible, mind, body and soul. To top that off, Ichigo trusted him. He wasn't sure if he loved him but he trusted Grimmjaw more then anyone. Ichigo just knew, that if he didn't love him already, he would.

* * *

Wow... I am such a big SAP! URG! (smashes head against keyboard repeatedly) afwohawghjrafjgfjknlaasfdgh. AHHH! Yell at me! Tell me I'm a big pansy! Who the hell wrote this crap?... Oh right I did! RAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR! I eat you all!... Ok so seriously stopping. So anyway I'm a sagittarius meaning we procastinate and I don't want to go to bed so um... I'm going to respond to reveiws from the last chapters. So here we go!

**Joy4eva**- Thank you! And I will try to update more often!

**Makayla**- GAH! Your one of those people who will hate me! I'm sorry it took so long for the update. I'm a big freak! But hey I updated huh? So don't hurt me...

**T-gal**-Here is your update! I will get straight to writing more for your reading pleassure! Thank you for reading my story! nice person you...

**rorolay**-I didn't notice the reveiw was cut off. I thought its like double chapter update equals and then I was like Oo... use my imagination. Now I might have to because you might (most likely) hate me! I swear I was going to up date sooner but... yeah. I have no good excuse! I'm lazy! And thank you for thanking me for writing this. It was fun! It still is! Danke danke danke!

**LoveIsFalsePassion**- Thank you for reading my Author's note and I agree the flash backs are annoying but I didn't know how else to introduce them slowly. I didn't want to get to overanalitical (sp) with the past just give a vague understanding. And don't worry Lynn's ok! I'm glad you like my original character! I had to use her... I'm such a pimp. anyways hope you keep reading! Thank you for reviewing!

**LadyLalique**- Oh that was so NICE! SQUEEE!!!!... ok stop scaring the locals. Anyways, I'm glad I made you like the pairing. That is a total boost to my writing ego and lately, she's been feeling a little down. Thanks for that comment, it totally motivated me.

**hollowheart3**- Wait! No! Here's another chapter! Yummy chapter! I hope you like. You're one of my favorite reveiwers! Reading your reveiws make me laugh! Also I was like Oo for one of them. I'm wondering how the ends don't fit! I need to know! Its driving me crazy! Also I never thought about uping the rating until recently and... its not that bad... GASP! DO YOU HAVETH THE ESPTH?!! You knew! You knew I might up the rating! You knew ahead of time! That is so cool! Your like superman... I wish I had a super power... (goes to emo corner and cries).

**my renji-kun**-Hehe, Ichigo loves him in this chapter... and I am evil with the cliff hangers. I like cliff hangers though. Keeps everyone on their toes. Next thing you know I'm going to say "Grimmjaw was doing aizen's orders the entire time..." GASP! and then everyone falls down dead. Hehe! No I'm not that evil... or am I? Thanks for all the reveiws. I look forward to reading yours

**Pickle Reviver**-Yay! I can make things exciting. Truthfully I thought I was a really boring writer who couldn't get on with the story. I don't know either if I can write yaoi. I mean I seriously blush just writing boy-girl kissing scenes. That scene up there made the vessels in my face pop. I might try one day... I don't know. I think that would be a very bad sex scene and my reasons for this are up there . I don't think that was a good limeish not really scene. Anyways thank yous to my lovely regular reveiwer and I like reading your comments! Thank you very much!

Ok now I'm going to bed. I need to update for my original story but as soon as thats done I will gladly write another chapter. Please check out my other story if you have time or strange urge. The link to my fictionpress account is on my profile. The one I like is called insignificant because its so weird and I love the character. I'll give a quick summary to try and lure you!

Its a slash story, about a junior in high school named allen who is a muse and has all sorts of problems. He's got a whole bunch of demons chasing him and is slowly falling for his caustic neighbor. Nothing would have ever changed if it weren't for a magical psychiatrist, a faery/butterfly, and a guardian whose determined to break all jinxes and curses to have Allen. Ok so I got into that but I really like the story. For once I do not gag when I write it. It took me a while not to gag for this one and I'm still slightly nauseous. I keep rewriting it damn me! Ok going to bed. Hope you read this long ass AN. See ya next time!


	14. What friends do

AN- So I read my responses on the last chapter and realize that in some form or way I must be on drugs. NyQuil is much more potent then I thought... and yes I am sick. Not really sick, as to take a whole dose of Nyquil but sick none the less. Its all right though. I'm used to it.

Ok so another thing is that my computer doesn't like me. It was made in like 1995 so there are quite a few things I can't do. For instance I can't go onto youtube cause if I do, its says error. It does the same thing whenever I click on the reply button on the reveiws page. Recently I'm lucky if I can get on the internet. But I do want to respond to a few comments and someone wrote to me and said fanfiction doesn't like you responding to reveiws on the chapters. Now I don't know what to do. Help! I'll try to make it work but in the mean time, as not to be rude, I want to respond to some non-rhetorical questions. I'll be brief I promise!

To SilverFlameofTheWindScar (such a cool name!) Im sorry ichigo isn't back in his body yet. Thats next chapter though promise! Also if it really bothers you I'll change the way I write Grimmjaw's/grimmjows name. On the site I read the new chapters of bleach they spell it Grimmjaw but wikipedia has it grimmjow. So confusing! Also I do love the reveiws I'm getting. they're fun to read especially when I have writers block.

To yukia-chan, I love that picture too! I found it on a LJ community and was a little hesitant to check it out because it said cross dressing. When I finally clicked on it, there was the subtitle "at least their not wearing women's clothes" It's so cute! Also when I change scenes I'll put a line break ok? And I don't think your mean... I think I'm just lazy.

To H7, thanks for the concern. I will try and fix my computer to let me do that. If FFnet doesn't like this or someone complains, I'll just reload the chapter with out the ANs.

Ok so I'm done. If anyone doesn't like this, write to me first and I'll get rid of it ok? Seriously, don't file abuse because if you think its wrong I'll change it. I'm not that picky, I just have something to say. And thank you to my reveiwers because without you, where the hell would this story be right now... Ok i'm become sappy. Someone smack me and lets be on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13- What friends do 

_"You are insane," Ulquiorra coughed out. He barely managed to stand, being impaled into the wall with a sword. Connected to the sword was a woman, if you could call her that anymore. Ulquiorra noted vaguely that she had said her name was Lynn. At least, that was what Grimmjaw called her before he ran off._

_Lynn was in bad shape. Not as badly as Ulquiorra but it took everything she had to stand. She clutched onto the sword, not out of righteous and indignant rage, but worry that if she let go she would fall. It had taken every trick in the book but she had managed to defeat Ulquiorra and she had already been worn out by fighting Yammy. There was no doubt about it. Tonight when she got home she was taking a bath._

_Lynn smiled and gave a laugh at that thought. Ulquiorra had no idea what was going on and watched the girl break into silent laughter again. "You're insane," He repeated in a harsh raspy voice. Lynn looked up, her eyes connecting with Ulquiorra's normally very stoic eyes. There was an emotion in there, but Lynn couldn't place it. _

"_I know," Lynn responded, trying to put some zeal into her voice. "I took on you didn't I?" _

_Ulquiorra didn't know what to say to that. He just stared at the bloodied and grim girl, who fought to catch her breath. _

"_You will never defeat Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra hissed. A twinkle in Lynn's eyes truly led Ulquiorra to think she was crazy. _

"_What makes you think we would do something like that?" Lynn paused then with drew the sword, wobbling as she stood up. Ulquiorra just slid to the ground. "You outrank me, everyone knows there is… or was no chance of me taking you on. Do you really think I would resign myself to a suicide mission to kill a guy I don't care about?" _

_Ulquiorra just stared at her. Then what were they after? What could drive Grimmjaw to so easily turn traitor to the arrancar?_

_Suddenly there was a rush of spiritual pressure. It was strong and paralyzing, almost crushing in force. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock. He knew that reiatsu. He had forgotten about it, but now it came rushing back. The orange haired shinigami – trash was what Ulquiorra called him. Ulquiorra remembered the shinigami had amazing reiatsu that fluctuated, but this… this was incredible. _

"_So it starts," Lynn said calmly, turning her head in the direction the reiatsu beckoned. As the reiatsu faded so did she, and if Ulquiorra wasn't nearly dead he would have gone after her. Luckily Yammy appeared, in better shape then Ulquiorra but not by much. _

* * *

Ulquiorra pushed himself to wake up as the dream went on. God, he hated that dream. It reminded him constantly of who he was. Him once being the cold hearted bastard. Being human changed a lot of things, including Ulquiorra's mind. He promised himself he would never become that being again. Maybe a little expressionless and stoic, but only a cold hearted bastard would have left Lynn here. 

Here, in the Edo era. Fun.

Ulquiorra stood up and stretched in his hiding place. It had been three days since the vaizard had left with Ichigo's body. By now he was sure Ichigo had been placed back in his body and was, well once again living. He was glad this whole ordeal was over. Now he had to get Lynn back.

It wasn't as easy as it looked though. Captains guarded her room constantly, making sure she didn't get out. It was ridiculous really because she hadn't even woken up. The red haired shinigami had awoken though. He visited Lynn's bedside constantly as he continued to heal.

Finally fully awake, Ulquiorra stood up and began to walk cautiously around Soul society. He headed off to the fourth division headquarters, intent to find a way to free Lynn.

* * *

She was drugged so the dull sense of pain was far off and away as Lynn came to. She kept her eyes closed, wondering where she was. The room was dimly lit so she wasn't in a hospital. The bed she laid on was comfortable, but definitely not her bed. On her arms, Lynn could feel half patched wounds and gauze wrapped tightly across her cuts. There was also intense, pulling reiatsu, none of which she was familiar with. With all that information, Lynn knew she was still in Soul society. 

Deciding to face the music sooner rather then later, Lynn opened her eyes and stared around the dimly lit room. She was in deep shit, she knew that already. Over by the door, the _barred_ door, were two ominous looking figures radiating reiatsu. They were talking to each other in hushed tones and didn't look at Lynn at all, making her wonder how long she had been out. The thought was cut when Lynn felt a faint but familiar reiatsu pulse from out side her window.

_Ulquiorra!_

"Ulquiorra, you dumb ass," Lynn hissed and shifted in her bed, moving her sore muscles. That was enough to gain the attention of the two captains outside. Lynn watched as they both came in to the room, examining her just as intently as she examined them.

"I'm going to inform the rest of the companies the ryoka is awake," Said a short guy with white hair. His companion, a tall man in a strange flower robe nodded and the other took off running. Lynn watched as the flower robe man turned around and gave her a small smile.

"I am Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the 8th company," The man said. He was smiling very warmly and Lynn wouldn't be surprised if she fell out of bed. She stared at him in surprise for a good moment before he broke the silence again. "You know its polite to tell people your name back, once they introduce themselves."

"I'm Lynn," Lynn stuttered in response. She waited a moment. "Don't you hate me?"

"Not really. I'm curious about you but I don't hate you. Why? Am I supposed to hate you?"

"Well I broke into your home and destroyed your buildings, not to mention injured one of your vice-captains." Lynn recounted all the things she had done while there. She knew that if someone had done that to her home she would at least be mad. Hell, Grimmjaw once did that and she smacked him around for a while for it.

"As far as I know, you did not destroy any of my buildings. But you may want to watch out for Jushiro, Mayuri, and Toshiro," Shunsui added that with a bit of humor in his voice. Lynn was sure they had destroyed whoever those people are buildings. "No, what you should watch out for is that one of your little friends took ours. A lot of people are friends with the person you snatched and are not about to let it go so easily."

Lynn nodded and felt a great rush of relief inside of her. Everyone had gotten out, everyone that is except Ulquiorra.

Lynn's musings were cut short when more people entered the room. One was a woman with unnaturally long hair, tied in a braid down her front. She had gentle and kind eyes and walked over to Lynn with a strange finesse.

"Well your healing nicely," The woman came over and put a soothing hand on Lynn's forehead. The short captain with the white hair bent over looking at the woman.

"How long before we can ask her questions?" He asked. The woman paused.

"You can ask her questions now," she replied. "Though I suggest you wait until you have the rest of the captains in here. I'm sure they have somethings they would like to be answered."

The woman's suggestion was carried out like a request and soon enough there were twelve captains crowding her room. Lynn looked around at them and was sure there was supposed to be thirteen. Nevertheless she looked around the room and placed names with faces. Ichigo had gone into great detail about every one of the captains and it was easy to guess who was who.

The interrogation was for nothing. The fourth company captain had them refrain from using physical threats and Lynn flatly refused to answer any of what they asked. Soon enough Lynn was left in solitary as two captains again took their place outside of her door.

Lynn continued to lay, a bored blob in her room. She could feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu flaring impatiently and wondered if he was stupid enough to try and take her now. She was trying to give small wisps of reiatsu to warn him to go back home but he stubbornly stayed. Those attempts were immediately stopped as she noticed the door was opening.

Over on the other side of her room, Lynn saw the red haired shinigami she had fought earlier along with a short black haired female shinigami. Renji, still covered in bandages, led the other shinigami towards the bed. Lynn watched apprehensively as the two drew near her. She would have to be stupid not to know who the other shinigami was.

Rukia stopped just short of the bed but didn't say anything. Lynn noticed she looked worn out and tired. Her eyes were darkened and had this raw look to them, evidence she hadn't been sleeping and crying a lot more often. Not only was there strong traces of sadness but Lynn could see repressed anger and watched how hard Rukia fought to control her reiatsu.

"Why?…" Rukia began but couldn't force the words out. There was a mixture of anger and grief in her voice as she tried to choke out the words. "Why? What… could you gain from doing this?" The words were stuttered and choked but that did not extract them of their fierceness. If so they made them seem more edgy and cold.

Lynn didn't answer. She wasn't supposed to. This was their fight and it had taken them ages for Ichigo to let the vaizard help him. Soul society wasn't supposed to get messed up in all of this, not unless they absolutely had to and truthfully, they didn't.

Rukia felt more anger at the silence and was able to ground out more questions. "What was the point of all of this? Do… do you hate him that much? Was it worth all of this to desecrate him?!" Rukia felt the anger come over her and let it take control of her voice. Lynn couldn't help but feel a deep understanding for her. She must really care about Ichigo. There must be some words of comfort that could help Rukia…

"I… we don't hate him," Lynn whispered. Rukia caught her eyes and immediately the look of anger was washed away with shock.

"Then why?…"

Lynn felt a pulse of reiatsu from Ulquiorra and knew he was going to come now. Rukia was so lost in thought she didn't notice it but Renji did. He quickly grabbed Rukia and was about to drag her away but Rukia stubbornly stayed. She wanted an answer.

"Because friends carry out other friends wishes," Lynn smiled sadly. There was a burst of reiatsu and Renji and Rukia were thrown back to the other side of the room. Lynn watched as the lean form of Ulquiorra smashed through the wall. Another step and he was gone, outside the same window he had come from, not even giving the captains a chance to look at him or Lynn as he carried her out.

Renji and Rukia saw him though. They stayed silent however as the other captains debated amongst themselves. In their silence they resolved to find out who those people are.

* * *

"You should have gone home!" Lynn yelled at Ulquiorra as they appeared in front of the mansion. Ulquiorra looked thoroughly annoyed and had to catch himself before purposely dropping Lynn on the ground. "What if you had been caught? They would have no qualms about torturing you!" 

"There was no way in hell I was going to leave you alone in Seireitei." Ulquiorra snapped and walked towards the mansion. "You know, friends don't always just carry out what their friends want. Sometimes they do something for their friends because its right, even if said friend doesn't like it!" He kicked open the door and stomped in. Lynn was temporarily flabbergasted. She had never seen Ulquiorra so… emotional. If Grimmjaw saw this right now he'd be having a fit.

"Your finally back," Kensei commented. Ulquiorra looked over to him sitting at the kitchen sink and greeted back.

"How'd the ceremony go?" Ulquiorra asked. Lynn wondered how he was just holding her like she was nothing, especially considering all those oreos they had been eating recently.

"We haven't done it yet."

Ulquiorra's face twisted into something short of a angry and annoyed stoic glance, if that's even possible. "What do you mean you haven't done it yet?"

"Well, the funny thing is that when he got home, we realized the only one who could do the ceremony was Lynn." Kensei nodded to Lynn as she looked smugly up at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked triumphant however. "Good thing I stayed and got you isn't it?"

Lynn glared but responded, "You guys would be lost without me."

Kensei could practically see electrical sparks fly between each other's gazes. Before they could fight somemore, Kensei cleared his throat, drawing attention back to himself.

"There is one good thing that happened while we were gone though." Lynn and Ulquiorra looked back at the Vaizard who was smiling to himself.

"Whats that?"

Kensei paused before answering. "Ichigo has his memory back."

* * *

After writing this chapter I kinda want Ulquiorra to fall for Lynn or vice versa. Anyone agree? And if so are there any other pairings anyone would like to see happen? Straight or not I want to hear them. Thank you for the reveiws. I will try and reply to them, and if not on this computer maybe another! 

Ok so I have a fanfiction story idea... let me just give you these few words... ichigo-kitten, Shirosaki, Urahara, liquor... yes it sounds strange I admit it! I was thinking about writing it when I'm finished with this one... anyway, Ciao!


	15. Deja vu

AN- OK I am so sorry for the late update! School started and yes, I am a senior but I'm a crazy senior and have crazy homework. I have finally got on a decent sleeping/working schedule so I hope to update more often. Again I am so sorry! I know I left a lot of people hanging with that last chapter so here's chapter 14. Thank you for you all! I have over ten thousand hits and I wouldn't have done it if no one had hung on to this story. THANK YOU!

Also about pairings. Just mention anything, any pairing you like. If I like it and I think I can work it into the story line, I definitely will. See I have the plot worked out and whats going to happen but I don't have the character interactions yet. So please, give me a pairing! I will be glad for it.

Without much further ado here is chapter fourteen. YAY!

* * *

Chapter 14- Déjà vu

"We have some good news and some bad news," Grimmjaw reported bluntly as soon as he saw Lynn and Ulquiorra approach. They both looked at him and noticed his fidgety demeanor and that he was blocking the door to the room they needed to get in.

"What did you do now?" Lynn sighed. She had managed to make Ulquiorra put her down but he still held her up with his arm.

Grimmjaw glared at her. "Why do ya assume it's my fault?" He snapped. The door behind him flew open and there stood Rose looking at the group.

"Grimmjaw, aren't we going to get this over with? Why aren't you letting Lynn in?" Rose asked. Grimmjaw spun around and scowled, doing his best to hide what was in the room from the two behind him.

"Give me a moment! Ya told me to tell them so I'm telling them!" With that said, Grimmjaw spun around and smiled awkwardly. "Ok so Ichigo remembered everything. He just randomly started talkin' to me about our… plans and stuff so he remembers."

"Kensei told us this," Ulquiorra sighed and tried to side step Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw held fast though and stayed in Ulquiorra's way.

"I haven't said the bad news yet," Grimmjaw said dejectedly. "Ichigo is in a coma."

Silence, and then…

"Grimmjaw why is Ichigo in a coma?" Lynn's tone was suggestive. Grimmjaw sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. All the sudden he said something about… you know, our _plans_. Then he past out and NO I DID NOT TOUCH HIM!" Grimmjaw glared at Lynn's mischievous smiling face. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"All right, we'll believe you ok? Let's just go in there and help Ichigo before he's even more damaged." Ulquiorra walked past Grimmjaw who stuck his tongue out at Lynn when she winked at him. He was about to reprimand the two but was momentarily stunned by the brightness of the room. His eyelids snapped shut trying to block out the light, but it was so intense it still blinded him. Ulquiorra groaned.

Suddenly the light went out and Ulquiorra's eyes flew open. He instantly regretted it because now he had dark spots all along his eyes. As the spots faded, Ulquiorra was greeted with the sight of the room and his comrades.

Truthfully, the entire mansion had been built around this house. The only reason why the Vaizard had built the house was to save Ichigo and this room was designed specifically for that. Lynn had said bringing someone to life took a helluva lot and she was right. The room was spherical with black symbols lining the walls. In the center of the room was a circle of intricate design, with several more symbols and laying in the middle were two bodies; one of an unconscious Ichigo and the other a mummified body, Ulquiorra assumed to be Ichigo's body.

"All right, are we going to start this?" Lynn asked walking in front of Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw seemed nervous and twitchy but kept a calm face for all it's worth. Lynn was too but didn't give off the slightest clue.

"What do you want us to do?" Shinji asked, leaning against the wall. Lynn looked like she didn't like this but ignored it.

"It takes a lot of spiritual pressure to force a life back into a body. I'm going to need all of us to stand in a circle." Everyone did as Lynn said, and surrounded Ichigo. Grimmjaw took his place as well but was quickly reprimanded by Lynn.

"No Grimmjaw, you can't be in the circle," She hissed and lightly pushed him out. Grimmjaw looked bewildered and enraged.

"Why not?" He yelled. He would barely look at Lynn and kept looking at Ichigo over her shoulder.

"This is a very strenuous operation. Not so much for us as Ichigo and he will be in a lot of pain. I know you want to help Grimmjaw but if there is the slightest chance you would break your concentration I can't let you be in the circle. I'm sure Ichigo screaming in pain would do just that for you."

Grimmjaw looked indignant. Lynn had some point to what she was saying but it didn't make him feel any better. He wanted to be right here with Ichigo and help to pull him back into life. The look on Lynn's face said she was not going to negotiate.

"I'm not leaving this room though," Grimmjaw snarled. Lynn sighed and her face softened. She took a step back and nodded.

"All right. That might be good." She returned to her place in the circle and looked back at Grimmjaw. "Try and keep him calm. It might help."

Grimmjaw nodded silently and sulkily as Lynn turned back to the task at hand.

"Ok everyone concentrate. Push out as much reiatsu as you can."

Everyone nodded and closed their eyes in concentration. Grimmjaw watched, leaning up against the wall, as everyone thought in a long silence. He was just about to doubt the worth of this ritual when a low humming buzzed from around him. The black symbols on the wall began to blink with blue light until it flashed down on the group. Slowly the humming began to pick up and Grimmjaw could feel the strengthening of the reiatsu in the room. The pressure grew so much until it finally blasted from the circle.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Lynn yelled. Grimmjaw looked at her and saw she had her eyes open. Her eyes had turned red and the out line of her body was a purplish color. With the building pressure, everyone's hands suddenly clasped together in unison, as though hanging on to one another. Grimmjaw couldn't look at them anymore, as Ichigo was fidgeting on the floor.

The symbols shining blue light suddenly all pointed towards Ichigo. With the bright blinding light on him, Ichigo screamed, wrenching at Grimmjaw's heart.

"Ichigo!" He yelled, about to break the circle to get to him.

"No Grimmjaw! Stay where you are," Lynn reprimanded, freezing Grimmjaw in his tracks. He watched helpless as Ichigo's soul screamed out in pain.

Suddenly a patch over Ichigo's heart drew black and white bone like substance leaked through it. The substance flowed down his neck and formed half a mask over Ichigo's face. It was a lot like the hollow transformation except for one problem; there was a black void hanging above.

The void began to convulse, sending several blue electric blades onto the vaizard. Grimmjaw watched as they all grimaced in pain. This was just too familiar.

"I'm dying Grimmjaw. Just let me go," Ichigo pleaded as the void grew bigger around him. Tousen was standing there along with Aizen. For a while they had just been staring but now things had gone on to long.

Grimmjaw reprimanded himself for remembering that now. He needed to get to Ichigo because that void could kill them all.

"You're not dying! Just wait we're almost there," Grimmjaw tried to pull Ichigo through the rooms. Lynn ran by, injured and bloodied but saw Grimmjaw's pleading look. She wasted no time in going to the next room, where Grimmjaw and Ichigo were supposed to go.

"Grimmjaw no!" Lynn shouted but Grimmjaw ignored her. He climbed under the vaizards locked hands and made his way to Ichigo, who screamed out in excruciating pain.

"What do you think your doing? Betraying us? Are you really that stupid Grimmjaw?" Aizen said calmly but tauntingly. There had been a flash and suddenly Grimmjaw was being held in the air by his neck effortlessly by Aizen.

_The room grew darker and more ominous. Ichigo rounded on Aizen._

"_Leave him alone!" Ichigo shouted and there was an explosion of blue lightning from the void._

"Ichigo!" Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo, wincing slightly. For some reason just touching Ichigo is painful. Nevertheless, Grimmjaw sets Ichigo on his knees and grasps his hand tightly.

"C'mon Ichigo. Try," Grimmjaw whispers right against Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's screaming dies slightly into panicky coughs and cries. Grimmjaw just held him like that, cradling him in his arms and squeezing his arm, reminding him he's not alone.

"Don't be foolish," Aizen yawned and pressures his reiatsu. Everyone seems to be in that room at that moment including a very beat up and hurt Yammy and Ulquiorra. They all just watch.

_Ichigo is unfazed by Aizen's reiatsu. He glares at him and raises his arm, pulsing the void to eat the reiatsu. Aizen stares in shock._

"_You don't be foolish," Ichigo snapped as the void swallowed a nearby object. "Think you'll be such a high and mighty God now Aizen if you never existed?" _

_Aizen's eyes widened and for the first time, Grimmjaw saw an expression he had always longed to see on that face; fear. _

The struggling from Ichigo slightly dispensed as a long black chain suddenly flew from the whole in his chest and flung out like a whip. Grimmjaw watched it coil in the air like a snake before coming down and stabbing the mummy in the chest. With that Ichigo screamed.

_The void uncoiled heading straight for Aizen while attaching itself onto Ichigo's chest. Grimmjaw watched on helplessly, watching the reason for his happiness disappear. Something cold was thrust into his hand unceremoniously_ to whi_ch was a stone with a hollow mask on it. Grimmjaw looked back and saw Lynn smiling weakly. She mouthed the words 'go get him' to which Grimmjaw did. _

_The void was about to attach on to Ichigo ensuring his fate forever. Grimmjaw ran dodging the withering void towards Ichigo, ignoring Aizen's attempts to subdue them. Right as the void was about to suck in Ichigo's heart, Grimmjaw pressed the stone into Ichigo's chest. There was a bright flash as the void disappeared and came back to a screaming Ichigo._

The light pouring from the symbols suddenly became brilliantly blue. It was so bright the light itself was screaming and Grimmjaw could no longer hear Ichigo. He felt weight fall from his hands as a wave of darkness and silence finally washed up over the room.

Finally a light came on and everyone was looking around the room, stunned. The only one who had his sense was Grimmjaw and he watched the mummified body expectantly. Nothing… and then…

"_Grimm…. Grimmjaw…" _Ichigo gasped out. He start to convulse on the floor, shaking violently like he had a seizure. Grimmjaw rushed up to him, ripping the white bandages off his face and arms, until Ichigo's wide and fearful eyes were on him.

"Grimmjaw…I'm so…cold," Ichigo shivered and immediately hung onto the front of Grimmjaw's shirt. Grimmjaw instinctively wrapped his arms around the shivering teen and drew him further in.

"We did it," Lynn said breathlessly. There was a pause before, "How the hell was that supposed to work?"

"I dunno. It's your spell," Kensei said and rolled his eyes. Everyone looked at one another feeling completely at awe with one another. It was hard to believe they had just brought the dead to life. It was an incredible high.

Meanwhile, no one had noticed that Grimmjaw was attempting to warm Ichigo's lips up with his own. Ichigo, who was so freezing was grateful for any kind of warmth let it happen. After finally noticing it, the vaizard all sent wayward frowns at each other before tuning to the happy couple.

"Can you guys get a room please?"

* * *

"Why would they kidnap Ichigo?"

That was the question Rukia kept asking to herself while the captains debated. Finally she had said it out loud earning a frown from Renji.

They weren't in Seireitei right now. Rukia had been in shock sense Ichigo had been taken and had only gotten worse when there only suspect had a jailbreak. Renji decided to take her to Karakura town. They were now standing outside, enjoying the beautiful day that betrayed their emotions.

"I don't know Rukia," Renji grumbled and leaned on the grass. They were right next to the river, watching it sparkle from the dazzling sun. "I thought about it too and it doesn't make any sense."

"We need to do some investigating," Rukia decided. "I can't just sit here anymore."

"Where do you suggest we start?"

Rukia paused and thought before saying, "We need to go to Los Noches."

Renji sat straight up, eyeing Rukia in bewilderment. "You can't be serious can you?" Rukia looked blankly at Renji, showing him she was every bit as serious as she could be. "We can't go waltzing into Los Noches. That didn't go over so well when we tried to rescue Orihime."

"We can always just ask Stark and Nell what's going on real quick. We won't even have to pry around."

Renji gawked at her and looked for the right words to knock this idea out of her head. "Stark and Nell are doing something important for us. We can't jeopardize that just for…"

"Just for what? Just for Ichigo?" Rukia shouted suddenly angry. She stood up and glared down at Renji. "This is important. This is the only lead we have and we have to use it. If we let someone fall through the cracks like this then whose to stop us from letting a lot of people slip through the cracks? This is important!"

She turned on her heel and stomped off, leaving Renji in her wake.

"Where are you goin'?" Renji called after her.

"I'm going to find out what happened to Ichigo, with or without you," Rukia stated, briefly stopping to look back at Renji. Renji watched her back as she left, debating with himself on the situation. Deciding there's no way he could ever stop Rukia, Renji sighed and stood up and ran after her.


	16. Meeting and dememberances

AN- Wow, I am so sorry (dodges random objects) I wasn't feeling the story so I put it on the back burner. Now I do so... yeah. Don't kill me. The killing equals no more chapters. Then I really will be dead.

Bad grammer yes I know. On a grammatic level I suck. Karma however seems to be in my favor.

* * *

Chapter 16- Meetings and dememberance

Stark was walking down the halls is a weary stupor. He had already been awoken out of his nap by whatever the hell Aizen was doing in the other room and had found he could not go back to sleep. Even worse, Aizen had not allowed anyone near the rooms as he was weary from Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw's betrayal, so now Stark didn't even have good information to feed the Shinigami. Today was a real bust.

Stark sighed and continued wandering down the halls. He wished there was something to look at. The pure white was beginning to wear on his nerves. After all the excitement that had happened around here, Stark really needed something to do. If not, he might just take a permanent nap.

Truthfully, Hueco Mundo hadn't been nearly as boring as it usually was. There was a lot of rumors going around that might interest Seiretei. It was nothing solid so as to go to them but it was some interesting stuff. Luckily Aizen had not heard of it so they were safe for the moment.

Deciding he had enough of the white halls, Stark turned and went back to his room. He had closed his door safely behind him before he even noticed the two Shinigami on his bed.

"Geez, don't scare me like that," Stark gave a half weary hiss. Renji and Rukia just sat on the bed looking at him carefully. Stark sighed and guessed why they were there. It wasn't too hard.

"I'm hearin' somebody stole Ichigo's body. That the reason why you're here?" Stark and sat down on a pure white couch next to him. Rukia stood up.

"Yes. Is there anything you know about it?"

"Only rumors." Stark drawled and settled sleepily onto the couch. He wasn't disinterested, he was just tired. "A lot of what's being said around nell is that he's not even dead. That someone's got his soul."

"Any idea who?" Renji asked. He could see Rukia visibly stiffen.

"Probably the vaizard. They've been in a lot of things recently. Aizen sent me to go spy on them but they aren't in their usual place."

"You mean the abandoned warehouse?" Rukia vaguely remembered Ichigo going there to train.

"Yes. I saw one of the members there but it was just him… The rest of the group I have no idea where they went."

"Well it can't be that hard to find them right?" Renji asked. "The Vaizard have a lot of spiritual pressure. You can't just hide all of it."

"That's what I thought," Stark said. "I sent Nel out to look for them but she hasn't been able to find anything. Its like they fell of the face of the earth. I could send for her though and you could look with her if you wanted."

Rukia's face alit with renewed determination. Her grip tightened.

"We'll do it."

"Where is she?" Renji asked. Stark shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just hope she's getting close…"

* * *

Nel was slowly going insane. She was walking in circles it seemed in the woods and she just couldn't pin-point where the Vaizard were…

"Hey, Shit-head! C'mon over here!" Hiyori yelled. Shinji thought about ignoring her, but right now with Ichigo recovering didn't seem like the opportune time to do so.

"Yes?" Shinji called and went into the living room. He stood above Hiyori who was crouching below a window cautiously peeking up. Shinji raised an eyebrow and stared down at her. "What are you doing?"

"Damn it! Get down!" Hiyori screamed and grabbed Shinji by the collar. She slammed him face first into the ground and kept a hand on his head so he wouldn't get back up.

"What the…"

"I said GET DOWN!"

"What is all the commotion?" Kensei asked. He was barely in the room before Hiyori slammed him to the ground.

"What the…"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Hiyori shouted. Shinji and Kensei looked at each other before rolling their eyes. "Look." Hiyory peeked up over the window and both Vizard followed her lead. Both were greeted with the sigh of a hollow woman with long green hair and a horned mask walking in circles around the mansion.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hiyori asked.

"I don't know but this is not good." Shinji whispered, though he had no idea why we was whispering.

"Why? I thought our mansion was invisible." Kensei noted.

"Its invisible but not intangible. If she walks right into it well… she'll know we're here." Shinji explained. The hollow looked frustrated and lost. Shinji was slightly amazed she hadn't run into them by now. "Where's grimmjaw?"

"Probably fucking Ichigo," Hiyori snapped. "Do you want her gone cause I can take care of her. She doesn't look like that much…"

"Uh, no… don't. She has a three on her back." Kensei informed. "We should get Grimmjaw."

"Well who wants to walk in on him?" Hiyori hissed. Shinji looked at Kensei.

"Or all three of us could take her on," Kensei added. There was a nod of approval.

"Allright so everyone on three," Shinji said while pulling out his zanpakuto. "One… two…"

"What are you retards planning?" Grimmjaw shouted. The vaizard looked over at a frowning former Espada who was standing the stairs. His hair was plastered to his forehead as evidence of his previous shower.

"Grimmjaw, we have a problem," Shinji said and pointed to the green woman standing outside. Grimmjaw looked and then his face formed an even more confused frown.

"Who is she?"

"What? You don't know her?"

"No dipshit. I left the espada remember?"

"Well we have to do something before she runs into our mansion," Kensei hissed in annoyance. Grimmjaw nodded.

"Ok I'll do it," He said, and resigned himself to go out doors.

"Wait Grimmjaw!" Shinji shouted but it was too late. Grimmjaw was already outside and had slammed the door. Shinji looked around the room, at a loss for what to do. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a resounding boom reverberated from outside.

Shinji turned around and was greeted with the sight of smoke and dust right outside their mansion. It slowly cleared away revealing the green haired woman and Grimmjaw staring at each other face to face.

"We're screwed." Kensei declared with a deadpan look. Shinji nodded in agreement.

* * *

Grimmjaw was hoping one giant slash of pantera would get rid of the hollow but she was unscratched. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even bothered by his attack. She just looked at him with bored, cold eyes.

"I'm guessing you're Grimmjaw," She said taking in his state. Grimmjaw felt a little annoyed when she looked less then impressed.

"And you're the new Espada," Grimmjaw noted. Only an espada could escape an attack like that unscathed.

"No, actually," The woman drew her zanpakuto out. "I'm an old Espada, but that doesn't matter. I'm curious as to who you are though. Last time I heard of you, you were considered a traitor. So what are you doing here?"

"He's with us," Shinji yelled. The woman spun around to see him standing on what seemed air. He had three other companions all looking their best with their zanpakutos drawn and masks ready to be pulled down in a moments notice. They weren't taken any chances.

"You are the vaizard," The woman said. Hiyori's eyebrow raised.

"Well dickhead, at least you're doing good with the advertising. We're getting pretty famous." Shinji fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I have been seeking you," The espada woman said and withdrew her zanpakuto. The vaizard didn't relax though.

"What about?" He asked.

"You have stolen Kurosaki Ichigo's body and I want to know why."

Shinji considered her for a moment before smiling evilly.

"I don't think that is any of your business." The espada woman sighed and drew her zanpakuto again.

"If you will not tell me willingly, then I will have to find out for myself."

"Try and find out all you want," Grimmjaw spat, holding Pantera ready for a blow. "You're not getting anything from us."

The woman stared down Grimmjaw for a minute, before launching at Shinji. Shinji blocked her attack but not before skidding nearly off the mansion. Hiyori and Kensei leaped after her only to be kicked to the side. The espada barreled down Shinji, almost knocking him to the ground. Grimmjaw reacted quick and threw a cero at her. Without batting an eye, the espada swallowed it, jumped behind Grimmjaw, and shot her own cero. With an explosion, Grimmjaw was plowed through the mansion, effectively breaking the invisibility spell.

"Nel!" Cried a voice out in the woods. Nel watched the mansion fully form in front of her before turning to see Rukia and Renji jump out. They looked around, evaluating the situation. "Nel, what's going on?" Rukia asked.

"I found the vaizard," Nel said gesturing to the mansion.

"We're screwed," Shinji sighed. Rukia immediately turned her attention on him.

"Where's Ichigo?" She called out. Shinji raised an eyebrow at her but didn't answer. There was a groaning and movement from inside the living room before Grimmjaw limped out of the crater, bruised but otherwise fine.

Rukia took one look at him and raised her zanpakuto. "Grimmjaw."

Grimmjaw raised his eyes to rukia and groaned. "What the fuck…? The espada chick was winning! Why the hell did she need… wait," Grimmjaw paused as something occurred to him. "You all are on the same side right?" He asked Rukia, Nel, and Renji. They all nodded somewhat hesitantly. Grimmjaw let out a bark for a laugh.

"Oh this is perfect. An espada is in the ranks with the Shinigami." Shinji frowned.

"We seem to have missed a lot," He sighed. "This is starting to get confusing. Who are we fighting?"

"Aizen," Ulquiorra answered. He was next to the mansion with Lynn leaning against it, and Yammy on his other side. There were bags of groceries at their feet and each were ready to draw their zanpakuto.

"There's a hole in our home," Ulquiorra stated, looking slightly pissed. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious there Captain Emo," Lynn said. Ulquiorra's eyes flickered in her direction.

"I know, I'm just wonder why there is a hole in our home."

"Its called Karma."

"So all the renegade espada turned to the vaizard," Renji noticed. "Still doesn't explain why you stole Ichigo."

"We didn't steal, he came willingly," Grimmjaw said and smirked. It didn't last as Hiyori's sandal smacked him on top of the head.

"Enough with the innuendo," Hiyori snapped and stood next to Grimmjaw. He glared at her.

"You have a dirty mind," He declared. "I didn't mean that… stupid bitch."

"Funny I was going to say the same about you, dickhead."

"STOP IT!" Rukia shouted, effectively ending the bickering. Grimmjaw stared at her before standing straight up, narrowing his eyes at her. "Where is Ichigo?"

"Yes," Nel interjected raising her hand, ready to give a cero blast. "Where is he?"

There was absolute silence amongst the vaizard that were present. No one knew how to deal with a situation like this. They couldn't kill the shinigami, that's for sure, but beyond that, no one had any comprehension of what to do.

"Tell us or we beat it out of you," Nel offered. Grimmjaw rolled his eyes.

"Decisions, decisions," He mocked. Nel looked at him before slashing her zanpakuto lazily through the air, sending it at Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw pushed Hiyori away and was ready to break down the blast with his own zanpakuto when suddenly everything went dark.

Grimmjaw's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he saw a red outline in front of him. It slowly started to dissipate leaving Ichigo standing in front of him, holding his bankai like zangetzu.

"Ichigo," Grimmjaw said, turning the shinigami's attention on him. Ichigo's face was serious and furrowed in concentration. Grimmjaw felt his heart lighten in his chest. "You're back."

Ichigo stood for a moment before his eyes widened. "I have no idea what the fuck I just did." Grimmjaw looked at him sadly and sighed. His memory wasn't back yet.

"I…Ichigo?" Rukia choked. Ichigo froze and slowly turned in her direction. She was standing there, eyes wide, hardly believing the person she thought had been dead for several months was standing in front of her. She took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Renji.

"Careful, Rukia," Renji cautioned. "We don't know if it is him or not."

"Ichigo!" Nel squealed, and had to be held back by Renji as well. Ichigo didn't react. He didn't know how to. His friends were twenty feet away from him and he couldn't go to them. He didn't remember why, but it was better they didn't get involved. God, if only he could remember why…

Suddenly, Ichigo couldn't stand anymore. His legs lost all of their strength and he fell back into Grimmjaw's arms. Wordlessly zangetsu disappeared, and Grimmjaw took the weakened Shinigami in his arms.

"We have to leave," He said solemnly to the others. Shinji and him exchanged looks before nodding. Within seconds they disappeared into thin air, not even giving a chance for the others to follow them.


End file.
